HEART WRESTLING FEDERATION
by TigerMasters
Summary: Your favorite stars from cartoon, games and anime step into the squared circle all for a shot at championship. Co managed by EMoney365. APPLICATION CURRENTLY CLOSED
1. The Roster

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN

I, TIGERMASTERS, WILL BE INTRODUCING A NEW WRESTLING LEAGUE.

THE NAME OF THIS LEAGUE WILL BE THE HONOR, EMOTION, ALLIANCE, RIVALRY, AND TALENTED(OR H.E.A.R.T.) WRESTLING FEDERATION

NOW LET ME INTRODUCE THE STABLES AND WRESTLERS

Grojband: (face)

Corey Riffin

Kin Kijura

Kon Kijura

Laney Penn

The Titans:(face)

Robin

Beast Boy

Cyborg

Starfire

Raven

Total Drama Badasses: (heel)

Heather

Alejandro

Justin

Scarlet

Amy

Scott

Duncan

Chris McClain: (manager)

The Edgeheads: (heel)

Mordicai

Rigby

Lords of chaos: (tweener)

Kid Kaos (OC)

Shadow the Hedgehog

Discord (managers)

The Home Crew: (face)

John Egbert

Dave Strider

Jade Harley

Rose Lalonde

South Park 4: (heel)

Stan Marsh

Eric Cartman

Kenny McCormick

Kyle Broflovski

Team Sonic:(face)

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Knuckles the Echidna

Amy Rose

Other wrestlers

Kratos:(tweener)

Ash Ketchum:(face)

Naruto Uzumaki:(face)

Dan- from Dan Vs. :(heel)

Owen:(face)

Samey:(face)

Lara Croft:(face)

Samus:(face)

Titles:

H.E.A.R.T Tag Team Championship (vacant)

The Readers Championship (vacant)

United States Championship (vacant)

The Lovely Ladies Championship (vacant)

H.E.A.R.T. World Heavyweight Championship (vacant)

King of the Mountain Championship (vacant)

If you have some ideas as to who sure join the rights of this H.E.A.R.T. wrestlers leave it in the reviews or PM me if you want. Just keep in mind I'm only using fiction characters; no real wrestlers. Now with that out the way; the first show will begin ASAP.


	2. OC Application Form

Official OC Application Form

Name:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

NickName:

Signature(limit 3):

Finisher(limit 2)

Ring attire:

Casual attire:

Tag Team: (if none then put none)

Tag Team Finisher: (if none then put none)

Championship most likely to go after:

Theme:

Face, Heel, or Tweener:

A/N: for those who don't know what a Tweener is they are wrestlers who would fight both Faces and Heels

I hope to see some OCs and some characters I you want to see.


	3. Week 1

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Grojband is warming up with a few stretches.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

The Lords of Chaos enter the arena looking intimidating.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

TigerMasters is looking over the match cards for tonight. Smiling has to what he has put together.

_Let the bodies hit the. ...FLOOR_

(Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool)

Fireworks and pyrotechnics explode in as the fans in attendance go wild for the first episode of H.E.A.R.T WRESTLING FEDERATION.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen to our first episode. I'm Brock from the Pokemon series and along side me is Mr.L."

"Hello L-osers. It is I, the Green Thunder, Mr.L."

"And we will be you commentators for H.E.A.R.T. WRESTLING."

"Why they paired me with a L-ame guy like you I'll never know."

(Ballad of Mona by panic at the disco plays)

"Oh. Look like our GM wants to said something before the first match."

TigerMasters walked down to the ring wearing a suit and tie. He entered the ring and was greeted by "Tiger" chants.

"Thank you. I don't deserve it but thank you. Now tonight's our first night." The audience cheered and waved their signs such as "Tiger Rulez" , "Tune up the Band" and "Kaos Kaos, Kaos." "To celebrate, their will be four qualifier matches for a fatal four way next week." More cheer and applause. "You like that? Well you going to love this. The winner of next week's fatal four way will be crowned the United States Championship." The crowd exploded at the announcement of a championship match.

"Woah, TigerMasters is playing around. A championship match in only two weeks. This is L-arge.

"Now without no further delays; our first match is a qualifier match set for one fall.

(Rise by Skillet)

"Introducing first; Brain Von Vorst,"

The crowd cheered as Von Vorst came down to the ring.

"Hey, Brock, do you know this kid?"

"No, he must have just signed up."

"Well who ever this kid is, he's going to suffer a major L-ose"

"And his opponent"

(Remember by Disturbed play)

"Being accompanied by Discord and Shadow the Hedgehog, from the Gates of Hell; Kid Kaos."

The crowd booed the Lords of Chaos as Kid Kaos made his way to the ring.

"Aw man, Kid Kaos. I L-ove this kid. No mercy, hardcore, and insane; a deadly combination."

"Brain has a challenge in front of him tonight. Let's see how our first match play out.

Match One: Brain Von Vorst vs. Kid Kaos.

The referee signalled for the bell and the match began. The two started off a collar and shoulder tie up until Brain got Kid in a headlock. Kid ran Brain into the ropes; breaking the lock. When Brain bounced off the ropes, Kid tried to set him up for Kaos Slam but Brain broke free. Brain leaned on the ropes as Kid tried to clothesline him

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But Brain pulled down the top rope causing Kid to fall out the ring. The ref began to count as Shadow and Discord checked on Kid.

"Wow, what a full speed match to start off the show. See what happens after the break.

*commercial break*

Returning from the break, Kid Kaos has taken control and was kicking Brain in the corner.

"Welcome back everyone to our first match and aa you can see Kid Kaos is in full control."

" see during the break, Brain tried to do a suicide dive but was met by Kid Kaos' fist."

"And every since its be all Kid Kaos."

Kid lifted Brain up and irish whipped him into the opposite corner. Brain slammed into the turnbuckle chest first only to be hit in the back of the head with a clothesline. Brain fell down holding the back of his head.

Kid Kaos decided to soak up this moment by posing and taunting Brain. The booed at Kid Kaos as he lifted Brain up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Only to get hit the a jawbreaker by Brain.

"Woah, jawbreaker out of nowhere."

"I have to say, Brain got L-ucky with that move."

Kid and Brain made their way to the ropes; trying to get up. When they finally got up they began to exchange right hands. When Brain punched the crowd cheered and when Kid punched the crowd booed.

"Yeah. Boo. Yeah. Boo. Yea. Boo."

Soon Brain got the upper hand and unleashed a flurry of punches to Kid before hitting a spine buster; laying Kid out. The crowd cheered at this and Brain feed off it. He backed into the corner and got ready for a superman punch. The second Kid got up, Brain ran for the punch

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

and it hit full on.

"Superman punch. Brain just hit Kid Kaos with a superman punch."

Brain then went for the pin

"1...2..." but Kid Kaos kicked before the third count.

"Ha, ha, ha. Kid Kaos wouldn't go down that easily."

Brain stared in disbelief as the ref only counted two. Brain stood back up a got ready for Rising Fury (Trouble in Paradise). Kid Kaos stood once more

.

.

.

.

.to see Brain running at him

.

.

.

. and managed to counter Rising Fury and set up for Kaos Slam (Wasteland)

.

.

.

.

.

. and slams Brain down with all he can.

"KAOS SLAM. KID KAOS JUST HIT AN EXPLOSIVE KAOS SLAM."

Instead of going for a pin, Kid Kaos decided to end this with Beg (Yes Lock). Kid picked up Brain's right and put him in Beg.

"Oh boy. Kid got Brain in Beg. Let's see if he begs or breaks."

After a few seconds the pain was unbearable and Brain tapped out.

"Here's your winners by way of submission, KID KAOS." The crowd booed as Discord and Shadow entered the ring to help Kid up. When he was up they attention turned to Brain but Kid stopped them before they could do anything.

"Wow, what a great match. Both men laid it on the line."

"Yeah but I wish they showed that Brain guy a lesson in respect."

*Backstage*

Tails was warming up for his match when Knuckles walked in.

"Tails, it's time." Tails finished up his stretches and followed Knuckles to the ring.

"Tails is in action next."

*commercial break*

In the back, the Lords of Chaos are celebrating Kid Kaos's victory over Brain Von Vorst. The celebration was interrupted by Brain himself. Kid Kaos and Brain Von Vorst stared each other down before Brain held out his hand. Kid Kaos looked at the hand

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and shook it. Brain left the room and The Lords of Chaos continued to party.

*Ringside*

"Well, it looks like there's a mutual respect between Kid Kaos and Brain Von Vorst."

"If you ask me, Brain just wants to get cozy with the future United States Champion."

In the ring, the official ring announcer, Jessica Rabbit, was about to announce the next match.

"The following match is a qualifier match set for one fall."

(His Word by Crush 40 plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied by Knuckles. From Central City, Miles "Tails" Prower."

"As you can see, Sonic isn't out here to night. He injured his ankle during his training. Doctors say the injury is very serious to the point that he needed surgery."

"Wow, a guy who loves to run suffers an ankle injury; talk about ironic."

(Riot by Three Days Grace plays)

"Introducing his opponent, from Los Angeles, California; Dan."

"Dan has a mean streak and, personal, I feel sorry for Tails."

Match Two : Tails vs. Dan

Dan ran straight after Tails and put him in the corner; he began to unload punch to Tails.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Brock. Just look at Dan go."

The ref broke Dan off of Tails only for Dan to back to punching him. The broke it up again and warned Dan that he'll be disqualified

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Dan ignored the warning and went back to punching Tails. The ref called for the bell disqualifying Dan. When the bell rung, Knuckles enter and began his attack on pulled Dan off Tails and delivered The Knuckle Touch (K.O. punch).

"Woah, Knuckles coming to the aid of Tails and hits The Knuckle Touch."

"I'll say this I wouldn't want to be hit with that."

Knuckles helped Tails up and raised his arm in victory.

*commercial break*

In TigerMasters office, he is on the phone talking to an important client.

"Really. Alright next week the brothers will compete. Alright. Alright. Cool, see ya." When TM got off the phone Dan burst in angry.

"How dare your referee disqualify me. I demand a rematch with Tails."

"First, HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY OFFICE AND YELL AT ME. YOU HAVE A CONTRACT WITH ME; I OWN YOU. Second, you had your shot with Tails but Knuckles is looking for a fight. So next week you will face Knuckles in a hardcore match."

Dan smiled at this agree with the match stipulation. "Alright, that's more like it."

*Ringside*

"Woah a big match for next week"

"Yes, and I just got word that our main event will be Owen vs. Cyborg in a qualifier match for the United States Championship."

"The following is a Lovely Ladies match set for one fall.

(Grojband theme)

"Introducing first, from Peaceville Canada; Laney Penn."

"Laney Penn, the bassist for Grojband band, is taking center stage and showing her skills in the ring."

(Tomb Raider theme)

"And her opponent, Lara Croft."

"Hello lovely lady. You have to admit, that Lara Croft purs the "L" in lovely."

"You can say that again"

Match Three: Laney Penn vs. Lara Croft.

Lara and Laney shook hand and went into a collar and shoulder tie up. Lara took Laney down with a hip toss. Laney got up but was brought back down by an arm drag. The two now stood up and faced each other. Lara tried to hit Laney but missed and Laney rolled up Lara.

1.. kick out. Laney got up and went for the Bass Drop (fame-asser) but Lara dodged at the last second. Lara took advantage and irish whipped Laney into the ropes. When Laney bounced off the ropes she was met with a clothesline.

"These two are giving it their all. See how wins after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning from the break, Laney had Lara in the corner in the middle of a ten punch salute. 6..7...8...9...10. Laney then followed it up with a bulldog.

"Welcome back to this intense match and during the break; it was all Laney."

"Indeed, L-aney managed to get L-ara in a drop toe hold and hit multiple elbows."

Back in the ring, Laney had Lara in an ankle lock, trying for the submission victory. Lara crawled her way to the bottom rope forcing Laney to break the hold. As Lara got back, went for Penn to Paper (jumping DDT)

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Lara pushed Laney off before she could follow through. As Laney tried to return to a vertical base, Lara saw the opportunity

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Tomb Seal (Eat da Feet).

"Lara hit Tomb Seal; Laney could be out!"

1...2...3!

"Here is our winners, LARA CROFT."

"Laney almost had it."

"Yeah but almost doesn't win. Lara Croft won this match not Laney."

Lara helped Laney back up but as she did a mysterious woman attack them.

"Who is this woman?"

"I don't know but she's here to make a statement and L-aney and L-ara are in the way."

The mysterious woman set Lara up and gave her two knees to the face. In the end, the woman was left standing after the chaos before her.

*commercial break*

"Welcome back everyone and if you're just joining us Laney and Lara were victims in an ambush by a mysterious woman; and because of that attack next week it will be Laney vs. Lara vs. The mysterious woman, if she accepts the challenge, in s triple threat match."

"Woah, next week is going to be L-arge. We got a hardcore match, a fatal four way and now a triple threat."

"The following is a qualifier match set for one fall."

(Colder than Me plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Home Crew; Dave Strider." The women in the crowd screamed as the heartthrob of HomeStuck made his way to the ring.

"Women love him and men wish they were him, it's Dave Strider."

"I don't see what so cool about him. He will never be as cool as me, the Green Thunder, Mr.L"

(South Park theme)

"And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, representing the South Park 4; Eric Cartman.

"Eric Cartman, the fattest and evilest of the four is going to take on Dave in this qualifying match.

Match Four: Dave Strider vs. Eric Cartman.

Cartman tried to rush Dave but he countered with a chokeslam. With Cartman on the mat, Dave prepare for All in Stride (Punt Kick). When Cartman got on his hands and knees

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and Dave kicked Cartman in the head. He then went for the cover

1...2 ...3!

"Here's your winner, Dave Strider"

"Let's be honest, Cartman didn't put up a fight."

"Yes. Even though Dave should get so cool lesson for me, he beat Cartman in record time."

"Well ladies and gentlemen, our main event; Owen vs. Cyborg is next."

*commercial break*

"The following match the final qualifier match set for one fall."

(Teen Titans 2005 theme)

"Introducing first representing The Titans, from Jump City; Cyborg "

"Cyborg, the brains of the Titans and a possible favorite in winning the belt."

"Yes, but he has to face Owen, a brick wall if you will. Not even Bro Bot could prepare for someone like Owen."

(Ultimate Warrior theme)

"And his opponent, from Ontario Canada; Owen."

"The size and strength of Owen is enough to cause fear in a normal man."

"But Cyborg is only part man so he wouldn't be as intimidated."

Main Event: Cyborg vs. Owen

Owen went on the attack early by pushing Cyborg back into the corner. From there, Owen began clubbing Cyborg with heavy punching. The ref broke it up and Owen performed a huge body splash into the corner. He then lifted Cyborg into a gorilla press and dropped him without a care.

"Man, Owen is dominating this match. All this madness for the L-ast spot in the fatal four way."

Owen tried to end with a running splash but Cyborg rolled out the way.

When Owen got to his knees, Cyborg hit him with a DDT.

"DDT Cyborg just hit a DDT to Owen."

"Ouch. That can really mess up your head and neck."

Cyborg then grabbed Owen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and up him in the Closed Circuit (camel clutch).

"CLOSED CIRCUIT, CLOSED CIRCUIT. IT COULD BE OVER HERE."

Owen struggled to break free

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only for Duncan and Alejandro distract Cyborg. Cyborg broke the hold to deal with them.

"What are Duncan and Alejandro doing out here. They have no dog in this fight."

Duncan and Alejandro got down from the apron when Owen got behind and hit a German suplex

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and have it followed by a Running Splash. Owen went for the pin

1...2...3!

"No way. Was this all plan?"

"Well, judging by the grins on Duncan and Alejandro faces, yes."

(We are One plays)

The rest of the TDBs entered to ring to celebrate with Owen but it was cut short when Owen grabbed a microphone.

"All my life I was a nice got and all that got me was a hundred thousand dollars. But now, I want more. I want to be a champion and if I have to I'll step on anyone who gets in my way.

The music resumes as the newest member of the Total Drama Badasses left the ring along with the rest.

"I can't believe what we just heard."

"Well, Brock, Owen had enough of being guy and now he wants gold around his waist."

"Still, Owen. Anyway, this Brock."

"And Mr.L saying, see you L-ater"


	4. Week 2

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Lara Croft hits Tomb Seal

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Owen hits the Running Splash

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Knuckles uses Knuckle Touch on Dan.

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Kid Kaos leans back

_FLOOR_

and hits Kaos Slam.

(Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool)

"Greetings everyone to our second week. I'm Brock and with me is the Green Thunder himself, Mr.L"

"Yes and tonight we have a big main event. Kid Kaos, Miles "Tails" Prower, Dave Strider and Owen for the United States Championship."

"And that's not all; later on tonight it will be Dan vs. Knuckles in a hardcore match."

"And to put the cherry on top; it will be L-aney vs. L-ara vs. the mysterious woman in a triple threat match."

"Indeed, tonight is going to be large."

(Ballad of Mona plays)

"Looks like TigerMasters is going to give a quick announcement before the matches."

"Yes and look what he's holding. The Tag Team, World Heavyweight, and the King of the Mountain Championship title belts."

TigerMasters enters the ring with the four belts in hand.

"Well, here we are again. Back for more fights and entertainment. Now you're probably wonder why I have the these title belts. Well, tonight begins the qualifying matches for the H.E.A.R.T Tag Team Championship." The crowd cheered. "And as for these two titles, the World Heavyweight Championship will fought for in a ladder match at our first pay per view "Lay it on the Line"." Once more, the crowd cheered. "The contestants in that match will be announced later on. Now the King of the Mountain Championship will be fought for in a much harder match. The King of the Mountain Championship will be fought in a 20 MAN BATTLE ROYAL AT LAY IT ON THE LINE."

"HOLY POKE FOOD WE'RE GOING TO HAVE WORLD CHAMPIONS."

"I KNOW BROCK AND CAN'T WAIT."

"Now, the pay per view is in two weeks from tonight but to hold you until then we have a great main event tonight and-"

(South Park theme plays)

"Oh no what do these guys want."

The south park 4 enters the ring and Stan gets a mic.

"So, you got a few matches tonight. Well after what you said, nobody's thinking about tonight; they're thinking about Lay it on the Line. And when the South Park 4 wins those titles then everyone here will see that we are a force to recognize."

"Big words coming from a team that can't win. But I'm only two of you will in the title matches at Lay it on the Line. The other will qualify for H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Championship and whoever you pick will face these guys. (Miracle Man by Ozzy Osbourne)

Two guys wearing wrestling pants with British Flag on them came out.

"Allow me to introduce you to, The Hardcod Prodigy, Dean, The Hardcore Beast, Wolf; The Emblem Brothers."

"Aw man look at these guys."

"Big bad British gents; that's the only way you can describe them." The brothers stared down the four; making a belts motion around their waist.

*Backstage*

Kid Kaos was warming up for the main event when he is attacked by Duncan, Alejandro, Scott, and Justin. Kid Kaos was able to fight back for a second but the numbers game was too great. Kid Kaos was getting beaten down for a good minute before Discord and Shadow chased them away.

"Get a doctor, " Shadow said to Discord as he tended to Kid.

"I think they broke em," Kid Kaos repeated as the doctors came in.

*commercial break*

"Hello, everyone. If you're just joining us, Kid Kaos was just attack by the men of the TDBs. Doctors cannot determine what exactly what's wrong but they can tell that he has suffered two broken ribs."

"Man, looks like Kid won't be in our main event. What do you think TM is going to do?"

Jessica Rabbit is in the center of the ring ready to announce the first match of the night.

"The following match is a qualifier match set for one fall."

(We are One plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Total Drama Badasses, Duncan and Alejandro."

"There you see two of the four men that ambushed Kid Kaos in the back."

"I guess Kid Kaos was just a warmup for these two."

_You think you know me_

(Metalingus plays)

Mordecai and Rigby enter the arena just like 'The Rated R Superstar'. They both posed as fireworks went off behind them.

"And their opponents, Mordecai and Rigby; The EdgeHeads!"

"Mordecai and Rigby, the biggest Edge fans in the world."

"Why shouldn't they be; Edge was a great wrestlers before his retirement."

Match One: Duncan and Alejandro vs. The EdgeHeads.

Mordecai started the match with Duncan. Duncan wanted to end this quickly and rolled Mordecai up.

out

Duncan began the hit a series of kicks and tried for the pin again.

1.. kick out

Duncan picked Mordecai up and whipped him into the ropes and tried to clothesline him. But Mordecai duck and gather momentum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit a shining wizard on Duncan.

"Shining wizard by Mordecai and Duncan is dazed."

Mordecai tagged Rigby and the two whipped Duncan into the corner. Mordecai then whipped Rigby into the corner for him to hit a body splash.

"Body splash in the corner. Mordecai and Rigby are in control see what happens after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning Mordecai and Rigby are ping ponging Alejandro with punches before Mordecai hits a dropkick.

"Welcome back, to our opening match and it's been all Mordecai and Rigby."

"That's right Brock, Duncan was able to get a tag but Alejandro was met with dropkick by Rigby."

Back in the ring, Mordecai was about to whip Alejandro but changed it to a short arm clothesline. Mordecai was feeling and set up for a Spear.

"Looks like Mordecai going to put this away."

Mordecai was about to hit Alejandro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Duncan saved him by taking the Spear himself.

"MY GOODNESS. DUNCAN JUST TO SPEAR FOR ALEJANDRO."

Mordecai couldn't believe it but he wasn't paying attention

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and Alejandro hit Latino Heat (Mic Check). Alejandro goes for the cover. Rigby tried to break it up but tripped on the rope.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners Alejandro and Duncan."

"Rigby tried to help but his clumsiness stopped him."

"And because of it Alejandro and Duncan have shot at the Tag Team titles."

*commercial break*

"Welcome back. We have an update on Kid Kaos injuries. He was taken to a local medical center where they found out that not only did he suffer two broken ribs but also has a fractured skull."

"It's safe to say Kid Kaos won't be fighting for a while."

*In TM's office*

TigerMasters was thinking as to what to do about the fatal four way when Brian Von Vorst came in.

"Hey boss."

"Ah, Brian just the guy I wanted to see. Now you faced Kid Kaos last week and since he isn't cleared to fight I wanted you to take his spot in the main event."

"Really!? Thanks boss."

"Please, call me TigerMasters or TM. Boss is way too formal for me." Brian Von Vorst then leaves the room excited.

*backstage*

Mordecai has an ice pack on his head as Rigby walks around.

"I'm sorry Mordecai. I tried to break it up but I tripped."

"Its alright, I should have been paying attention. But there's gotta be a way to get better."

"Maybe I can help," in the doorway was the 'Rated R Soul Reaper' Ichigo Kurosaki, "As of right now you two are entered in the 'Rated R Training Camp'"

*ringside*

"The following match is a Hardcore match set for one fall."

(His World plays)

"Introducing first; from Angel Island, Knuckles."

"The muscle of team sonic is going to take on Dan after what happened last week."

Knuckles was almost to the ring when Dan attacks him with a cane.

"Look like Dan doesn't want to wait for the bell."

Dan begins to repeatedly strike Knuckles with the cane causing a discoloration on Knuckles' back. Soon Dan toss Knuckles in the ring and the bell rung

Match Two: Knuckles vs. Dan (hardcore match)

Dan went for the early pin

1...2.. kickout

Dan was frustrated and picked up the cane and began to hit Knuckles again.

"Dan is just relentlessly with that cane."

Dan then stepped back to wind up for a big hit. Knuckles got up as Dan swung the cane

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only for Knuckles to grab it and hit Dan with a sit down spinebuster.

"Knuckles's showing some signs of L-ife with that spinebuster but can he win this find out after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Knuckles catches Dan with a drop toe hold which causes Dan to land head first on a steel chair.

"Welcome back, and as you can see Knuckles is in control."

"Yes, after that spinebuster Knuckles has dominated Dan for the L-ongest."

Knuckles then got a trash can and wedged it in the corner. He then picked up Dan and whipped him into the corner

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.but Dan countered and whipped Knuckles into the corner causing Knuckles to collide with the trash can. "Ow, that's gotta hurt."

Knuckles is dazed and Dan took advantage by going for Vengeance is Mine (Bicycle Kick)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

but Knuckles countered and turned it into Emerald Lock (Cloverleaf Submission)

"EMERALD LOCK. KNUCKLES GOT DAN IN THE EMERALD LOCK."

Dan reach for any weapon he could but ends up tapping out.

"Here's your winner by submission, Knuckles."

"Knuckles got some vengeance of his own."

"Yeah. Dan brutality beat up Tails last week and this week Knuckles makes him tap out."

"And coming up next it will be the Emblem Brothers, Dean and Wolf, vs. two members of the South Park 4 to face Duncan and Alejandro for the Tag Team titles."

"Lets-a-go"

*commercial break*

"The following is a qualifier match set for one fall."

(Miracle Man plays)

"Introducing first, from London England, at a combined weight of 438 pounds; Dean and Wolf, THE EMBLEM BROTHERS."

"And here come the Emblem Brothers. "

"I have to say Brock; if I was a betting man, my money would be on these guys to win. They're stronger, faster, badder, and come from a country with the strongest military forces."

(South Park theme)

"And their opponents, representing the South Park 4, from South Park Colorado; Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick."

"So, here are the two that's going to be dominated."

"Don't count these guys out yet Mr.

L. These guys have the advantage of randomness."

Match Three: The Emblem Brothers vs. Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick

Wolf started the match with Cartman. Wolf and Cartman circled each before Eric called for a test of strength. Wolf humored him and went for the small contest. Wolf thought he would win easily but Cartman proved to be just as strong.

"Seems like Cartman's no push over."

This went on for a while before Wolf pushed Eric away. Cartman tried to go after Wolf but he countered with a big boot. Wolf then dragged Cartman into his corner and tagged Dean in.

"Looks like the Hardcore Prodigy has entered the fray."

The brothers whipped Cartman into ropes and on the returned they gave him a shoulder block to be followed by a double elbow.

"What a combo by the brothers of hardcore."

As Wolf exited, Dean step up for a superkick

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but before he could hit it Cartman rolled the ring.

"And Cartman with the smart idea to roll out the ring. Can Cartman and Kenny win this find out after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Dean was in the ring with Kenny. Kenny had Wolf in an arm bar.

"Welcome back everyone and during the break Cartman and Kenny took control."

"You got that right. Dean made the foolish mistake of following Cartman outside the ring. Cartman re-entered but when Dean did he met the bad end of a double axe handle."

Dean managed to get to a vertical bases and began punching Kenny to break free;his plan worked. After breaking free, Dean whipped Kenny in the corner. Dean then put Kenny in a headlock and got on the second rope

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.to hit a tornado DDT.

"DDT, Dean just hit a perfect tornado DDT. All he has to do is get the tag."

Dean began to crawl to his corner for the tag as Kenny did the same. Soon both men get the tag and Wolf nails Cartman with a series of clothesline. Then Wolf gets Cartman over his shoulder

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and hits the Blue Blooded Death Drop (Death Valley Driver).

"OH MY GOODNESS. WOLF JUST HIT THE BLUE BLOODED DEATH DROP."

Wolf goes for the cover

1...2... Kenny breaks it up and hits Wolf with a flurry of punches. When Kenny got up to gloat and was hit by a superkick by Dean.

"SUPERKICK. KENNY JUST ATE A HUGE SUPERKICK."

Now the Emblem Brothers was in total control and felt like it was time to end it. Wolf set up Cartman for an inverted powerbomb as Dean rebound off the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit a running cutter to Cartman as Wolf hit the sit down inverted powerbomb.

"HOT DAMN. THAT WAS AN EXPLOSIVE MOVE."

"They call that the Emblem Crusher."

"Well Cartman was certainly crushed by that move."

Wolf goes for the cover again

1...2...3!

(Bark at the Moon plays)

"Here are your winners, The EMBLEM BROTHERS."

"What a great way to end a great match."

"Yeah and we have more to come."

"True, Mr.L. We still have that fatal four way later on but up next it Laney, Lara and the mysterious woman in a triple threat match."

"I can't wait to see who this woman is."

*commercial break*

"The following match is a triple threat match set for one fall. Now in a triple threat match, there are no disqualifications, no count outs; the only way to win is by pinfall or submission."

(Grojband theme)

"Introducing first, from Peaceville Canada; Laney Penn."

"Laney and Lara were involved in an ambush by this mysterious woman and is the reason we are having this match."

(Tomb Raider theme)

"And her opponent, Lara Croft."

"L-ara looks mad and has flames in her eyes. Right now, I feel sorry for this mysterious woman."

It was silent for a minute until

(Killa Queen by Charlie Sheets plays)

"And their opponent; she is a student at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer."

"Oh my, it's Sunset Shimmer. She's the one who ambushed these to L-ast week."

"Ah man, we are in for a fight Mr.L."

"Yes we are. Yes we are."

Match Four: Laney Penn vs. Lara Croft vs. Sunset Shimmer

As soon as Sunset Shimmer entered the ring, she was attacked by Laney and Lara.

"Wow. Laney and Lara are getting some pay back."

"Well I don't blame them. Sunset ruined a great friendly moment last week."

Lara stood Shimmer up and hit Tomb Seal. As Sunset staggered back

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. she was hit with Bass Drop by Laney.

"Woah, Tomb Seal."

"Followed by a Bass Drop."

Laney and Lara looked at and shared a smile as Lara covered Sunset while Laney hooked the leg. The ref didn't know what to do so he just went for the count.

1...2...3!

The ref leaned out the ring and told Jessica his decision.

"Here are your winners, Laney Penn and Lara Croft."

"Woah two winners."

"I guess the ref thought of this more as a two on one then a triple threat."

"Well regardless. Laney and Lara are the winners of this contest. And up next is the match everyone's been waiting for."

"Oh yeah. It's Owen, Tails, Dave, and now Brian Von Vorst in a fatal four way for the United States Championship. It's about to go down."

*commercial break*

"The following match is a fatal four way match for the United States Championship. In this match you can only win by pinfall or submission."

(Rise plays)

"Introducing first, Brain Von Vorst."

"Because of the attack earlier by Duncan,Alejandro, Scott, and Justin Kid Kaos isn't able to compete and TigerMasters put Von Vorst in this match for the fact that he faced Kid Kaos last week."

(His World plays)

"And his opponent; from Central City, Miles "Tails" Prower."

"Tails got in this match via a disqualification by Dan."

(Cooler than Me plays)

"And their opponent, Dave Strider."

"Out off all the men competing in this match, Dave had the quickest victory L-asting only twenty seconds."

(We are One plays)

"And their opponent, accompanied by Duncan, Alejandro and Scott; from Ontario, Canada, Owen."

"If you weren't here last we, Owen had joined the Total Drama Badasse saying, "I had enough of being Mr. Nice Guy".

Main Event: Brian Von Vorst vs. Miles "Tails" Prower vs. Dave Strider vs. Owen. United States Championship on the line.

When the bell rung, Brain, Tails and Dave went after Owen.

"Seems they want to take out Owen."

"I don't blame them, Owen's the biggest guy in the ring and in this type of match you want to get rid of the big guy."

Even though they worked together, Owen shook off all of them. Tails went after Owen again but was met with a clothesline. Dave was met with the fate when he tried to sneak him. Brain managed to get a few punches in before getting headbutted.

"Owen has taken control and the TDBs are loving it."

Owen then picked up Tails in a gorilla press and dropped him. Owen was about to for the Running Splash but Duncan told him not to. Instead, Owen stepped on Tails' back causing him to scream out in pain.

"Owen is just dissecting Tails."

"Poor guy. No one deserves this."

Owen then looked at Brain and stepped on his back while holding the ropes. After a minute, Owen was done with Brain and went over to Dave. But before he could do anything

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Kid Kaos, Shadow and the Emblem Brothers came out to the ring.

"DEAR GOD. KID KAOS IS BACK."

"AND HE BROUGHT BACK UP."

The Emblem Brothers went after Duncan and Alejandro, Shadow went after Scott, and Kid Kaos went after Owen. Owen and Kid Kaos exchanged blows before Owen missed on and Kid Kaos hit Bow to Kaos (Stunner)

"HOLY SH*T. KID KAOS JUST HIT BOW TO KAOS."

Dave took advantage as Owen got up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and hit All in Stride

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Dave was hit by Tails with X Tornado (sliced bread number two)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but couldn't go for the pin because he was hit by Brain with Rising Revaluation (Curb Stomp).

"GOD DAMN. WHAT A SERIES OF FINISHERS."

"AND IT ENDS WITH A RISING REVALUATION." Brain goes for the cover. The TDBs tried to break it up but Shadow and Emblem Brothers held them back.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the United States Championship, Brian Von Vorst."

"I can't believe it. Brian Von Vorst is the first United States Champion."

"With the help of The Lords of Chaos and the Emblem Brothers."

Brian is celebrating in the ring when the Lords of Chaos and the Emblem Brothers enter the ring. Brian was nervous at first

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but soon relaxed when Kid Kaos and Dean raised his arms in victory. Rise continued to play as the five men celebrated the first crowned champion in H.E.A.R.T. wrestling.

A/N: I would like to thank DarkDragon90 for Dean and Wolf Emblem. I would also like to apologize for spelling totaldrama367 character Brian Von Vorst wrong in the last chapter. I'll admit, I was half asleep when I posted that chapter, I'm not the best speller when I'm tired and I ignored spellcheck. One more thing I'll start to do bios on characters starting now.

Name: Kid Kaos

Hometown:Gates of Hell, New Jersey (not a real place in New Jersey)

Ring attire:black jeans and boots

Casual attire: same as ring but with red and black t-shirt.

Signature(limit 3): Kaos Slam

Finisher (limit 2): Beg, Bow to Kaos

Tag Team: Lords of Chaos (w/ Shadow the Hedgehog and Discord[manager])

Tag Team Finisher: Opposite of Light (Bow to Kaos followed by a bulldog)

Theme: Remember by Disturbed

Name: Knuckles the Echidna

Hometown: Angel Island

Ring attire: his early game gear

Casual attire: same as ring

Signature (limit 3): corner bulldog, Echidna Glide (top rope dive)

Finisher (limit 2): Knuckle Touch, Emerald Lock

Tag Team: Team Sonic (w/ Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower)

Tag Team Finisher: Team Sonic Special (Knuckle Touch followed X Tornado ending with Seven Emerald Frog Splash[Five Star Frog Splash])

Theme: His World by Crush 40


	5. Week 3

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Lara hits Tomb Seal

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Wolf Emblem hits Blue Blooded Death Drop

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Alejandro hits Latino Heat

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Brian jumps up

_FLOOR_

and hits Rising Revaluation.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL. We are one week away from Lay it on the Line and things are heating up."

"That's right Brock. After what happened last week, our main event will be the Total Drama Badasses; Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Scott and Justin vs. Shadow, Brian Van Vorst, the Emblem Brothers and a partner of their chosen."

"That's not all, later on it will be Laney Penn and Lara Croft going against Sunset Shimmer and a partner of her chosen."

"Plus, TigerMasters will give the official list of competitors in the ladder match of the World Heavyweight Championship."

(We are One plays)

"Look who's coming out to the ring now."

"Argh, what do they want?"

All of the TDBs entered the ring as Chris picked up a mic.

"Now, all of you saw what happened last week. Now if it wasn't for those brothers and those so called "lords", Owen would be the United States Champion right now. But no, Brian Van Vorst is the champion. It's alright though, because when he faces Owen at Lay it on the Line he'll wish he had never became champion.

(Rise plays)

"Wait, wait, wait. Am I hearing this right, Owen is going to take _my _title belt?" From a distance, Owen yells out 'you better believe it'. "Sorry to burst your bubble but you won't have the chance. You see, TM is busy putting together the battle royal and the ladder match that he has no time to put a United States Championship match together. So he put me in charge of it and I'm pick the man that deserves it. A man who won his match but because of unseen event couldn't compete. That man is Kid Kaos." The crowd cheered at Brian's decision. Chris pasted back and forth before talking again.

"You really think Kid Kaos is going to be cleared for next week? News flash, he's not. These guys broke his ribs. No normal man would-"

(Remember plays)

Kid Kaos walks out from the back with his t-shirt on and clutching his ribs. Brian hands him a mic. Before he could talk the crowd broke out into a 'what's your problem' chant referring to his rib injury.

"You wanna know my problem? I'll tell you, I'M MAD THAT MY PROBLEM! Last week you guys broke my ribs. The doctors hasn't cleared me to fight tonight but mark my words, I will break each and every one of you in that ring. Be it a broken arm, leg, skull, ribs," he pauses looking at his own ribs, "I WILL BREAK YOU!" Remember plays again as Kid Kaos & Brian shook hands and left.

"Strong words coming from Kid."

"I told you Kid won't go down that easily."

"Well, coming up next, Corey Riffin will debut tonight."

"Yeah, but we don't know who his opponent's going to be."

"Find out, next."

*commercial break*

"The following match is set for one fall."

(Grojband theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Peaceville Canada, Corey Riffin."

"Corey looks ready to fight."

"I know and just one week from Lay it on the Line, he's looking to make an impact." Corey entered the ring and stood on the second rope corner. As he did

(His World plays)

Instead of Tails or Knuckles, Corey was met with the fastest thing alive.

"And his opponent, Sonic the Hedgehog." The crowd cheered as the blue blur made his way to the ring.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. SONIC IS BACK"

"Yea, but he seems to be favoring that ankle. I'm not sure Sonic is at 100% for his return."

Match One: Corey Riffin vs. Sonic the Hedgehog

The two started off with a collar and elbow tie up. They proved to be equally match until Corey pushed Sonic away but Sonic returned to the tie up. Sonic managed to get Corey in a headlock and put all his strength into it.

"Looks like Sonic is in full control in the early part of this match."

"But Sonic isn't really himself out there. Sonic likes to keep a fast pace in his matches but that ankle is preventing him from doing it."

Corey ran Sonic into the ropes; making Sonic break the headlock and sent him running. On Sonic's return, his was met with a dropkick by Corey. Corey goes for the pin

1..2 kick out

Corey tried to pick Sonic up but was rolled up in a small package pin.

1...2.. kick out

Sonic got up and tried to hit a clothesline as Corey got up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Corey ducked under and hit a twisting neckbreaker.

"And Corey counters with a neckbreaker. Can Corey win this match, find out after the break.

*commercial break*

Back from the break, Sonic was laying on the mat as Corey was about to hit Rock n' Roll(Rolling Thunder).

"Welcome back everyone, we are in the middle of our opening match between Corey and Sonic. As you can see, Corey is in control."

"Yea, after that twisting neckbreaker, Corey been unstoppable."

Corey hits Rock n' Roll on Sonic and climbed up to the second rope. Corey went for a elbow drop

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Sonic rolled out the way. Corey clinched his elbow as Sonic ran to the second rope and hit a huge lionsault on Corey.

"Woah, Sonic hits a lionsault out of nowhere."

"L-ooks like that injury is fully healed now"

Sonic got to the top rope and prepare for the seven emerald frog splash(five star frog splash). He leaps

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and the splash.

"SONIC HITS IT. HE HITS THE SPLASH."

He goes for the cover.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic did it. He gets the win."

"I know TigerMasters was watching this match for his ladder match decision."

"Wellup next, it's the debut of the newest wrestler of the H.E.A.R.T. Federation;Ty Jones he's in action after the break.

*backstage*

TigerMasters is walking through the hall when he comes face to face with the South Park 4.

"What do you four want?"

"We want gold."

"Listen, I'm still deciding who should be in the ladder match and the battle royal. So you four will go four on one against someone I had in mind for the ladder match

""Wait, four on one handicap match, that's what I'm talking about," they left as TigerMasters stood there with a big grin on his face.

*commercial break*

"The following match is set for one fall,"

(Ali Bomaye plays) walking out from the back emerged a man wear a black bandana, military camouflage cargo pants, brown Timberlands boots, and black boxing hand wrap.

"Introducing first, from Miami Florida weighing in at 229 pounds; the M.I.A. M.V.P., Ty Jones."

The crowd began to clap to the beat of the song as Ty made his way to the ring.

"Ty Jones, the newest wrestler, let's see how he does in his debut."

(Pokemon theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto; Ash Ketchum."

"Ash has been waiting in the wings and now its his time to show off what he's got."

Match Two: Ty Jones vs. Ash Ketchum

Ash went on the offensive by driving Jones into the corner and hitting shoulder ram after shoulder ram.

"Ash is wasting no time in this match; going straight for the gut."

Ash walk back and ran full speed into the corner

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

but Ty stepped out the way causing Ash to hit shoulder first into the steel post.

"Mama Mia, that HAD to hurt."

Ash managed to pull himself out the corner but was met with a dropkick.

"And a powerful dropkick by Ty Jones. This match is getting good stick with us for more of this match."

*commercial break*

Returning; Ty had Ash in a Boston crab, pulling back as far as he can.

"Welcome back and as you can see Ty is in the driver's seat."

"After that dropkick, of course he's in control."

Ash managed to crawl to the bottom rope to break the hold. Ty broke the hold and stepped away for a breather but as he did Ash rolled him up

1..2 kick out

The both got up and Ash went for a clothesline but Ty ducked it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and followed it with a Pelé Kick. Ash fell to the mat and Ty went of the pin.

1...2.. kick out

"Even after that Pelé Kick, Ash managed to kick out."

"Ash is the type of guy to never give up even when things are not in his favor."

Ty got up and measured up Ash. As Ash got up, Ty got him in a double underhook, lifted him up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Realization(double underhook piledriver) on Ash.

"WOW, that was impressive."

"I know, lifting mostly dead weight is no easy task."

Ty goes for the pin

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Ty Jones."

"Well, if TM was watching, he should consider this guy."

*Backstage*

Laney and Lara are walking together to the ring.

"Up next, it's Laney and Lara in action against Sunset Shimmer and her hand picked partner."

*commercial break*

"The following match is a Lovely Ladies tag team match set for one fall."

(Grojband theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Peaceville Canada, Laney Penn."

"Laney is looking happy tonight"

"And she should be. Last week, she and Lara got their revenge for what happened two weeks ago."

(Tomb Raider theme plays)

"And her tag team partner, Lara Croft."

"Well, Lara looks just as happy as Laney."

"Well, it seems that Lara and Laney have an enormous amount of respect for each other."

(Killa Queen plays)

"And their opponents; first, she is a student at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer."

"Man, I can't wait to see who Sunset pick to be her partner." Sunset stopped just outside the ring to wait for her tag team partner.

(We are One plays)

"And her tag team partner, representing the Total Drama Badasses, Heather"

"This doesn't come to a surprise. Both Heather and Sunset have the same personalities and attitudes."

Match Three: Laney Penn and Lara Croft vs. Sunset Shimmer and Heather

As soon as Sunset and Heather entered the ring, it was a repeat of last week. Laney and Lara attack Heather and Sunset Shimmer. Laney managed to get Heather out the ring as Lara whipped Sunset into the corner. Lara then whipped Laney into the corner but Sunset managed to avoid Laney before she hit her; causing Laney to splash into the turnbuckle. As Laney held her chest in pain, Sunset snuck up behind Lara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hits True Ruler(Killswitch) on Lara and pins her

1...2...3!

"DAMN. L, DID YOU SEE THAT."

"I wished I didn't. That was an impressive move by Sunset Shimmer."

"Here are your winners, Heather and Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset rolled out the ring and met up with Heather who raised her arm in victory. Meanwhile, in the ring, Laney made sure that Lara was alright.

"Well later on tonight, the Total Drama Badasses will face Brian, Shadow, the Emblem Brothers and a partner of their chosen."

*backstage*

The South Park 4 were walking to the ring, ready for their match.

"Up next, the South Park 4 are in action."

"Let's see who TM picked to face them in a four on one match."

*commercial break*

Returning, the South Park 4 are already in the ring warming up and going over a game plan.

"Welcome back, as you can see the South Park 4 are in the ring. Now let me explain the rules of this match; all four members are allowed in to face this one man."

"I'm not sure if I should be sorry for the one or the four."

(God of War theme plays)

The crowd exploded when they heard the familiar theme as the ghost of Sparta enter the arena

"And their opponent; from Sparta Greece, KRATOS! "

"My...dear...Ho-Oh. It's- It's Kratos! The God of War himself!"

"You know Brock, I made my decision; South Park 4, we knew you guys well."

Match Four: The South Park 4 vs. Kratos (four on one handicap match)

The South Park 4 stood in their place as the God of War towered over them. Kenny was the first to feel Kratos wrath when he ran towards him and was met with a flapjack slam. Cartman and Kyle were next, think a two on one would be a better idea. Unfortunately, Kratos grabbed them both and chokeslam them.

"Man, Kratos is dominating the four."

"Kratos is a walking amry, not even the gods can stop him."

It was now down between Stan and Kratos. Stan stood his ground and went after Kratos with kicks and punches. But after the third kick and punch, Kratos caught Stan's leg and arm. Kratos lifted him onto his shoulders

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Wrath of Ares(shellshock). He then grabbed Kenny, Cartman, Kyle and Stan and laid them on top of each other and pin them.

1...2...3!

"Here's your winner, Kratos."

"That was the definition of power."

"I know. I don't think Kratos even broke a sweat."

"After the break, TigerMasters will give the official list of competitors in the ladder match."

"And after that, the match everyone's been waiting for, the ten man tag match."

*commercial break*

(Ballad of Mona plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce our general manager, TigerMasters."

TigerMasters came out to the ring with the usual Tiger chants.

TigerMasters enter the ring with mic in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ARE YOU READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT!" The crowd cheered as loud as the could. "Me too but I need to get this out the way. Now, here are the six men that will compete in the ladder match for the Heavyweight Championship."

(Break[the official theme for Lay it on the Line] plays)

"The men in the match will be Sonic the Hedgehog, Stan Marsh, Justin, Kratos, Shadow, and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Ty Jones."

"Wow. What an all-star list for this match."

"I know Mr.L and now we can start our main event."

"Now that's out the way, the following match is a ten man tag team match."

(We are One plays)

"Introducing first;Owen, Justin, Scott, Duncan and Alejandro, The Total Drama Badasses."

"Well, we know that one of the TDBs well be in the ladder match at Lay it on the Line."

"Yea, but unfortunately for him it's Justin a.k.a the pretty boy."

(Remember plays)

"And their opponents first, accompanied by Discord and Kid Kaos; Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Well you see Kid Kaos still clutching his ribs from last week."

"But let's not forget what Kid Kaos vowed. He said he will break each one of the TDBs." Instead of being alongside the ring like Discord, Kid Kaos went over to the announcers table with Brock and Mr.L.

"Looks like we'll be joined by Kid Kaos for this match."

(Rise plays)

"And their partner, he is the United States Champion, Brian Van Vorst."

"Kid, can I get your opinion about Brian picking you to be his opponent at Lay it on the Line?"

"Well Brian's a fair guy. I was screwed out of my match because of the TDBs. Brian is making a good but a bad choice at the same time."

(Miracle Man plays)

"And their partners, at a combined weight of 438 pounds, Dean and Wolf, The EMBLEM BROTHERS."

"The Emblem Brothers will face Duncan and Alejandro for the Tag Team titles; can we get your two cents Kid?"

"The Emblem Brothers are great as a tag team. They're brothers and brothers and sisters have this unspoken bond that holds them together."

"If I may interrupt, we are about to see how these guys picked to be the fifth man."

"And their partner

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Teen Titans theme plays)

From Jump City, representing the Titans; Cyborg

Main Event: TDBs vs. Shadow, Brian Van Vorst, the Emblem Brothers and Cyborg

Cyborg and Scott started the match and Cyborg quickly rolled Scott up.

1...2 kick out.

Scott got up and tried to clothesline him but Cyborg countered with an atomic drop. Cyborg then bounced off the ropes, rolled over Scott's back and hit a German suplex. Cyborg then tagged in Shadow. Cyborg then lifted Shadow in a vertical suplex

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit a forward suplex on Shadow causing him to hit a crossbody on Scott.

"What a tag team manoeuvre by Cyborg and Shadow."

"Shadow may look frail but after training with him, he's actually pure muscle."

Shadow then hit a series of elbows on Scott; finishing with a jumping elbow drop.

"Man, those elbow shots must have hurt."

"What I tell ya; pure muscle."

"Can Shadow keep the control for his team? Find out after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning from the break, the Emblem Brothers had Duncan sitting in the corner. Wolf then whipped Dean into the corner where preformed a baseball slide to Duncan's gut.

"Welcome back everyone and as you can see, the TDBs are in trouble."

"Yea, Scott managed to get a tag but Duncan ran right into a belly to belly suplex."

Dean left the ring as Wolf went for Wolf Blade(Clothesline from Hell) but as he ran Duncan counted with a swinging neckbreaker. Duncan saw this as an opportunity to get the tag. He crawled to his corner to tag anyone but Wolf grabbed his leg a dragged him back to his corner. Wolf then tagged Brian who immediately stomped on Duncan's back.

"Duncan tried to get a tag but his attempt was in vain."

"This is what Duncan and Alejandro have to deal with at Lay it on the Line. They have to worried about the Beast and the Prodigy that are the Emblem Brothers."

Brian then set himself up for a Superman Punch. Before he got a chance, Alejandro enter the ring

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but was met with a Superman Punch to the face.

"WOAH, SUPERMAN PUNCH."

"I'm telling you from experience, those are not fun to be hit with."

As the crowd cheered, Duncan got behind Brian and hit Punk Rock(Party Foul)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but when Duncan got up he was hit with Last Prey(Spear) by Wolf

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only to be hit with a missile dropkick by Justin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but was then met with a superkick by Dean

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Dean was then pick up by Owen in a gorilla press

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. But was stopped when Shadow and Cyborg double dropkicked Owen off his feet. Scott tried to enter but one look from Shadow and he stayed put. Shadow dragged Brian while Cyborg dragged Duncan to the center of the ring. Shadow laid Brian on Duncan counting as a pin.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners; Cyborg, Shadow, the Emblem Brothers and the United States Champion, Brian Van Vorst."

"Thank was great match."

"Yeah and- wait where's Kid going?"

Kid Kaos had got up and was looking down at Owen. He then grabbed a chair and began attacking Owen's ribs.

"MY HO-OH. KID KAOS IS JUST TENDERIZING OWEN WITH THAT CHAIR."

"Well, he said that he will break each one of them and he's decided to start with Owen."

Kid Kaos then threw Owen in the ring and placed a chair on top of his ribs. Then he climbed up to the top rope

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and drove both feet onto the chair. Owen cried out in pain as he felt something inside him break. Kid Kaos grabbed a mic as Shadow and Discord gathered around Owen.

"Believe in KAOS" Remember plays as the Lords of Chaos raised their arm in victory.

"Is this what the future holds for the rest of the TDBs. Until next time, this is Brock."

"And Mr.L saying L-ater."

Bios

Name: Dave Strider

Hometown: unknown

Ring attire: black jeans and sneakers

Casual attire: what hear wears in homestuck

Signature (limit 3): Second to None(disaster kick), In the Mix(Twist of Fate)

Finisher (limit 2): All in Stride, Big Bro combo(back breaker into inverted suplex)

Tag Team: The Home Crew (w/ John Egbert, Jade Harley and Rose Lalondle.)

Tag Team Finisher: Music of the Wind (spinebuster by Dave followed by top rope leg drop by John)

Theme: Cooler than Me by Mike Posner

Name: Dean Emblem

Hometown: London, England

Ring attire: wrestling pants with the British flag on them along with elbow and knee pad and wrestling boots

Casual attire: White t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a jacket with the British flag design on it.

Signature(limit 3): Tornado DDT, Superkick, British Lock(ankle lock)

Finisher(limit 2): Prodigy Theory(Chaos Theory), Emblem Cross(trapped arm crossface)

Tag Team: Emblem Brothers(w/ Wolf Emblem)

Tag Team Finisher: Emblem Crusher

Theme: Miracle Man by Ozzy Osbourne


	6. PPV: Lay it on the Line

A spotlight is in Sonic as he stands alone in a black room.

"We've worked hard for this moment."

Camera changes to Kratos in the same position

"We fought."

Camera changes again to Ty Jones

"We won."

Changes to Cartman

"We lost."

Changes to Kid Kaos

"And been broken."

Changes to Laney

"But now it's time to show what we got."

Changes to Dave

"To show how long we've trained."

Changes to Corey then Shadow, then the Emblem Brothers then Justin.

"It's time."

"It's time."

"It's time."

"It's time."

Final camera change to Brian Van Vorst holding the United States Championship.

"To Lay it on the Line."

Break by Three Days Grace as the arena roared as H.E.A.R.T. Wrestling first pay per view began.

"HELLO EVERYONE TO H.E.A.R.T. WRESTLING FEDERATION'S FIRST PAY PER VIEW, LAY IT ON THE LINE. I'M BROCK AND THIS IS MR.L"

"Yes it is I, the Green Thunder, Mr.L and we have some incredible matches for our pay per view."

"Yes we do. We have Kid Kaos vs. Brian Van Vorst for the United States Championship."

"We also have Ty Jones, Shadow, Stan Marsh, Justin, Sonic, and Kratos in a ladder match for the Heavyweight Championship."

"Plus, the Emblem Brothers will face Duncan and Alejandro for the H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Championship."

"And our main event, a twenty man battle royal for the King of the Mountain Championship."

"Tonight is the night were we will crown champions and maybe a new champion as well."

(Ballad of Mona plays)

"And to start off the night an appearance from TM."

TigerMasters enter the ring but before he could speak he was interrupted.

(We are One plays)

Chris McClain came from the back alone

"Hold on. Before you say a word, I have a bone to pick with you. How dare you let Kid Kaos do that to Owen last week. The doctors say that he won't be able to compete for at least a month. Do you know what a superstar like him could miss in a month?"TM thought for a moment before answering.

"Well one thing miss is the battle royal." The crowd cheered and laughed at this small joke.

"You people think this is funny? Owen should be in that match."

"Yea, well, Kid Kaos was suppose to be in the fatal four way but that didn't happen."

"Oh man. Thing are getting intense in the ring."

"You know what "TM", I don't think you're qualified to run this show." TigerMasters stood back for a moment

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and hit Chris with the microphone.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!? IF YOU WANT THIS COMPANY, THEN FACE ME IN A MATCH TONIGHT. If you win company is ours but if I win the TDBs are disbanded." TM's music played as Chris shook his head agreeing to the terms.

"Oh my. TigerMasters just made a possibly dangerous match for later tonight."

"Yea. If he lose, the TDBs will have all the power."

*backstage*

Wolf and Dean made their way to the ring.

"Well up next, the Emblem Brothers will face Duncan and Alejandro for H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Championship."

*commercial break*

"The following match is a tag team match and is for the H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Championship."

(We are One plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Total Drama Badasses; Duncan and Alejandro."

"Welcome back everyone. It is now time for our tag team match."

"Man, Alejandro and Duncan have fire in their eyes tonight."

"Can you blame them. Owen was crushed by Kid last week and right now they don't want the Emblem Brothers; they want Kid Kaos."

(Miracle Man plays)

"And their opponents, from London England at a combined weight of 438 pounds; Dean and Wolf, The EMBLEM BROTHERS."

"The Emblem Brothers are in a good position tonight. After getting that win last week, their dreams of being champion are very high."

Match One: Duncan and Alejandro vs. The Emblem Brothers (H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Championship on the line)

Wolf and Dean debated for a bit before they decided Wolf would start the match with Alejandro. The two circled each other before they went into a collar and shoulder tie up. Wolf overpowered Alejandro and sent him to the mat. He then followed up with a stomp to the gut and a kick to the face.

"And in the early part of this match, the Emblem Brothers are in control."

Wolf then whipped Alejandro into his corner and tagged Dean. Wolf hit a quick body splash then got on his hands and knees

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. for Dean to step on his back and hit a leg lariat in the corner.

"Wow, what a move by the Emblems."

"That was poetry in motion"

"You can say that again."

"Well, after the break we'll see if they can keep it rolling."

*commercial break*

Returning, Dean and Wolf just whipped Duncan into the ropes and hit a double clothesline.

"Welcome back and during the break it been pretty much the same."

"Even though Alejandro got the tag, it was pointless."

Dean stood over Duncan as he signaled for the British Lock. He grabbed Duncan's ankle and began to twist it like he was trying to break it off. Duncan screamed in pain as he tried to get to bottom rope. Alejandro enter the ring to break the hold

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Wolf showed off some athleticism by diving over Duncan and hit Last Prey on Alejandro. Unfortunately, Wolf's legs landed on Duncan's back causing him to escape the lock.

"What a move by Wolf."

"But his legs allow Duncan to break the lock."

As Wolf got up as Dean signaled for the Emblem Crusher. Wolf picked up Duncan only to be countered with a kick to the knee. Duncan then got up and ran Dean into the corner where he repeatedly hit shoulder ram. Duncan stepped back a bit to hit one powerful shoulder ram

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Dean sidestepped Duncan causing him to go shoulder first into the steel post. As Duncan pulled himself out, Dean capitalize on it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Prodigy Theory with a bridging pin.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners; Dean and Wolf, THE EMBLEM BROTHERS."

Dean got surprised that he got the pin and became champion. Wolf picked up the belts and handed one to Dean. They raised their newly won titles as high as their arms can go.

"Well there you have, our first H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Champions."

"If you ask me, both teams deserves it but there can only be one."

"You watched Highlander last night, didn't you?"

"A little."

*backstage*

Brian is thinking in his locker room. He's deep in thought when Discord entered the room.

"Greetings champ."

"Shouldn't you be with Kid and Shadow?"

"Shadow's in one of his moods and Kid is in the rafters meditating."

"So why are you here?"

"To tell you that picking Kid was a bad idea. He has a win on you and it was by submission. Do you really think you can beat him?" Brian got up and turned to Discord.

"I know he has a win on me but tonight I get a win on him. Now can you please leave." Discord left without a word allowing Brian to continue thinking.

*commercial break*

"The following match is a six man ladder match and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship.

(God of War theme)

"Introducing first; from Sparta Greece, Kratos."

"Welcome back everyone and we are about to start our ladder match for the Heavyweight Championship."

(Ali Bomaye plays)

"And his opponent; from Miami Florida, the M.I.A. M.V.P., Ty Jones."

"Ty Jones, the walk on wrestler that won over TM and was put in this match."

(South Park theme)

"And their opponent; representing the South Park 4, from South Park Colorado, Stan Marsh."

"The brain of the South Park 4 will be put to the test in this match."

(Remember plays)

And their opponent; Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Well, we heard from Discord that Shadow's in a mood tonight and personally I hope it makes the match more interesting."

(His World plays)

"And their opponent; Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well it's time to state the obvious, Sonic and Shadow hate each other. So that rivalry will play a factor in this match."

(We are One plays)

"And their final opponent; Justin."

"And here comes the Total Drama Badass's pretty boy, Justin."

Match Two: Kratos vs. Ty Jones vs. Stan Marsh vs. Sonic vs. Justin (ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship)

When the bell rung everyone went after someone; Ty Jones fought Justin, Sonic fought Shadow and Stan fought Kratos. Ty and Justin traded hit until Ty got the upper hand and hit lefts and rights like a mad man. He then bounced off the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and hit a reverse cutter on Justin.

"An impressive move Ty Jones."

With Kratos and Stan, Stan was trying to get some revenge for what happened last week. He fought for a while but Kratos was too strong for the Colorado naive. Kratos grabbed Stan by the hair and tossed him across the ring.

"My koopa shell, why is someone of Kratos strength in this match!?"

Kratos was bored with Stan, so he moved on to someone else; and Shadow was that someone. Shadow had Sonic sitting in the corner as he stomped away at him. Shadow then proceeded to hang vertically on the top rope and drilled Sonic with both feet to chest.

"Ouch, Sonic gets hit with boots to the chest."

As Shadow got up he was hit with a clothesline to the back of the head by Kratos. Kratos began to give Shadow a series of right hand as he was down but Kratos failed to realized that Stan had got up. Stan rebounded off the ropes and hit Kratos with dropkick to the head.

"And Kratos get rocked by that kick. This match is heating find you'll become Heavyweight Champion after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, a ladder was in the corner with Kratos and Sonic leaning on it. Shadow and Stan were in the opposite corner preparing to run into the ladder leaning duo. Meanwhile, Ty Jones and Justin were outside the ring; exchanging punches.

" Welcome back to Lay on the Line and as you can see a ladder has been introduced to the match."

"During the break, Shadow and Stan decided to work together to get rid of Kratos and Sonic."

"And that plan has been working perfectly."

In the ring, Shadow and Stan ran into Kratos and Sonic with a dropkick/spear combo. When the two fell to the ground, Shadow and Stan got the ladder and set the ladder under the belt. Before the two climbed the ladder, they stared each other down. Soon the two broke out into a full out fist fight.

"Well, that partnership ended."

"What did you expect, they wanted to get rid of their rivals and they did."

Outside the ring, Justin was about to whip Ty into the steel steps but Ty countered making Justin crash shoulder first into the steps.

"And Justin's shoulder has a big time meeting with the steel steps."

Ty was about to cause Justin more pain but then he noticed that the ladder was set up and no one was on it. Ty slid under the bottom rope and ran for the ladder. Meanwhile, Shadow noticed Ty making an attempt for the belt. So, he whipped Stan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. into the ladder, causing it to fall over with Ty on it. Somehow Ty was able to land on his feet and roll to avoid injury but Shadow got him with a Chaos DDT(second rope DDT).

"Chaos DDT. Shadow may have just put Ty Jones out of this match."

Shadow got up to see that everyone was down. Taking full advantage, Shadow set the ladder back up and began to climb up it. On the mat, Sonic began to show some type of life as he dragged himself to the ladder. Outside the ring, Justin was also willing his way back into the match. Shadow was almost had his hands on the belt but Justin ran up the ladder in a rush of adrenaline and unleashed right hand to Shadow's head. Shadow caught one of the punches and smashed Justin's face onto the ladder but as Justin fell his foot slipped and was hanging upside down on the ladder.

"Oh my, Justin is just hanging there."

"Look at the pain painted on his face."

Justin tried to relieve some pressure but his leds were too twisted in the ladder to do anything. Shadow looked at what he did and smirked as he reached for the belt again. However, Sonic grabbed Shadow's ankle trying to hold him back. At the same time, Kratos got up and put Sonic into a powerbomb position. Sonic wasn't letting go of Shadow and Shadow wasn't letting go of the ladder. It was a stalemate until Stan got up a kick Kratos in the "blood ords". Kratos then let out a howl that would wake the gods

"Ooo. That's thanking low blow to a new level." Brock, Mr.L, and every guy in the arena held their own "blood orbs"; feeling Kratos' pain. Stan then throw Kratos out the ring and climb the ladder on the side Justin was hanging on. Stan managed to climb over Justin but before Stan could reach the belt, Justin sat up and hit a German suplex on Stan onto the bottom rung of the ladder.

"And Stan gets driving onto bottom of the ladder."

Due to the suplex, the ladder shook a bit causing Shadow to lose his balance a bit. Sonic took advantage and pulls Shadow's ankle causing him to fall off the ladder. Now Sonic saw his opportunity for the title. Slowly, Sonic made his way up the ladder. At that time, Ty Jones had slowly recovered from the Chaos DDT. He tried to stop Sonic

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Sonic managed to rip the title down.

"Here's your winner and the World Heavyweight Champion; SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"SONIC DID IT. HE'S H.E.A.R.T. FIRST HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

"Shadow was so close but that bump to the ladder caused him the match and the championship."

As Sonic celebrated, Kid Kaos came out with a steel chair went after the hanging Justin. He pulled the ladder into the corner and walked to the opposite corner. He feed off the crowd before doing a diving kick to Justin's face with the chair. The kick causing the Ladd to collapse on both Kid and Justin. Kid got up as Justin laid there, unresponsive.

*commercial break*

"Welcome back and before the break, Kid Kaos destroyed Justin."

"Yea. Justin went through a ladder match and after it was over, Kid followed through with his promise to break the Total Drama Badasses."

"But, will the TDBs even exist after tonight."

"That's true, earlier tonight, TM and Chris McCain had an altercation and the end result was a match. If TigerMasters loses, the company goes to Chris but if Chris loses, the Total Drama Badasses are disbanded."

"The following match is set for one fall and is for the United States Championship, in the ring already; from the Gates of Hell New Jersey, Kid Kaos."

(Rise plays)

"And his opponent, the United States Champion; Brian Van Vorst."

"Well change gears here, it's now time for our United States Championship match."

"Brian gave Kid this match because he was screwed out of his chance."

"But Discord brought up a good point. Kid Kaos has a win on Brian from the qualifying match. The only advantage Brian has is Kid's rib situation."

Match Three: Kid Kaos vs. Brian Van Vorst (United States Championship on the line)

The two wanted this match to be fast so the second the bell they began to slug it out.

"Woah. This is truly unexpected. It looks like these guys want to kill each other."

Soon, Brian kicked Kid in the gut and DDT him. Brian makes a pin attempt.

1.. kick out

Brian wanted to end it early by going for Rising Revaluation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Kid saw this and moved out way. He then followed it with a reverse cutter and a pin.

1.. kick out

Kid then went after Brian's head with quick punches. Now it was Kid's turn to end it early by going for Beg. When he grabbed Brian's arm, he countered it into a roll up pin

1..2.. kick out

Brian and Kid now stood across the ring from each other. Both men couldn't help but smile as they were bringing all they got out off each other.

"Both men have so much respect for one another and this match is getting interesting."

Brian and Kid went into a collar and shoulder tie up. The two were evenly matched until they broke it and went back to punches. Brian began to get the upper hand but Kid kneed him in the gut before he could get on a roll. Brian clutched his stomach as Kid got an idea. He rebounded off the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Rising Revaluation on Brian.

"What the- Kid Kaos just used Brian's own move on him."

"That respect we were talking about earlier, it's gone now."

Kid covers Brian.

1.. 2...3!

"Here's your winner and the new United States Champion, KID KAOS!"

The crowd was in a mix of cheers and boos as Kid picked up the U.S. title. As he did, Shadow and Discord came out to the ring to celebrate the new U.S. champion. Kid then grabbed a mic.

"Brian, you fought well but there was one flaw in your plan. You trusted me too much and all of you need to realize, the Lords of Chaos look out for themselves. Believe that and believe in Kaos." Remember plays as they left the ring.

*backstage*

TigerMasters was lifting some weights when the Home Crew entered.

"Hey TM"

"Oh hey, you want anything."

"No, we just want-"

"ARE YOU INSANE!? PUTTING THE ENTIRE COMPANY AT RISK JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE QUESTIONED YOUR AUTHORITY!?" TM thought about it for a second before answering.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. Just seat back and enjoy the show." He then left for the ring.

*commercial break*

"The following match is set for one fall. If TigerMasters loses he must turnover the company to Chris McClain but if Chris loses the TDBs are disbanded."

(We are One plays)

"Introducing first, Chris McClain."

"Well everyone, it's time for the match that will decide the fate of H.E.A.R.T. Wrestling Federation."

(Ballad of Mona Lisa plays)

"And his opponent; the current general manager, TigerMasters."

Match Four: TigerMasters vs. Chris McClain (Company vs. Disbandment)

Before the match starts TM grabbed a mic.

"Chris, before we began, there's one stipulation I want to add. This match is a extreme rules, falls count anywhere match." With that, the bell rung and TM went after Chris like an animal. After Chris was on the ground TM channelled his inner Team 3D and gave the count.

"1...2...3 GET THE TABLES!" TM rolled out the ring, lifted the ring skirt and pulled out a tables.

"Oh my. Who knew our GM was all about hardcore."

TM set up the table as Chris slowly got up. TigerMasters grabbed Chris by the face with one hand

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Tiger's Claw(faceslam[chokeslam on the face]) through the table and pinned him.

1...2...3!

"Here's your winner; TIGERMASTERS!"

"HE DID IT. TIGERMASTERS HAS JUST BROKEN UP THE TOTAL DRAMA BADASSES."

TM grabbed the microphone again.

"Everyone, if you know the song, sing along. Na na na na. Na na na na. Hey hey hey. Goodbye." Soon, the whole arena began to sing knowing the Total Drama Badasses are no more.

"This is so great."

"I know and we have the battle royal up next."

*commercial break*

"The following is a 20 man battle royal and is for the King of the Mountain Championship."

A/N: to save time, I will post the list of competitors in and the elimination in order.

Competitors:

Ketchum

2. Corey Riffin

3. John Egbert

4. Dave Strider

5. Dan

6. Beast Boy

7. Cyborg

8. Robin

9. Tails

10. Knuckles

11. Naruto

12. Mordecai

13. Rigby

14. Scott

15. Kin

16. Kon

17. Ichigo

18. Kyle

19. Ryu

20. Lars Anderson

Eliminations

1. Knuckles by Dan

2. Dan by Tails(with outside help by Knuckles)

by the EdgeHeads and Ichigo

by Scott

5. Beast Boy by Corey and Lars

6. Corey by Lars

7. Kyle by Ryu

8. Kin by EdgeHeads and Ichigo

9. Rigby by Ichigo

10. Ichigo by Mordecai

11. Ryu by Cyborg

12. Lars by Cyborg

13. Robin by Dave

14. Ash by Scott

15. Naruto by Cyborg, Dave, Tails, Scott, and Mordecai

16. Dave by Tails

17. Scott by Cyborg and Tails

18. Tails by Cyborg

19. Cyborg by Mordecai

"Here's your winner, Mordecai."

"I can't believe it. Mordecai is our first King of the Mountain champion."

Rigby and Ichigo came back to celebrate with Mordecai as Ichigo grabbed a mic.

"Well Mordecai, Rigby, You two have passed the Rated R boot camp."

"Thank Ichigo and to show our appreciation." Mordecai and Rigby began to beat down Ichigo. They then picked Ichigo up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Edge B-Bomb (double powerbomb) Rigby picked up the mic

"It's like you said, "pick your opportunity and take it." Mordecai and Rigby then left the ring as Mordecai held the belt high above him.

"And with that, we end our first PPV on a weird note."

"I know. First, Mordecai win the King of the Mountain Championship and then him and Rigby beat up Ichigo."

"How will this spill over into next week. This has been Brock."

"And I'm Mr.L saying L-ater."

Bios

Name: Ty Jones

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Ring attire: Black bandanna, Timberland boots, Camouflage cargo pants, Black boxing hand tape

Casual attire: Arctic camo zip-up hoodie, Black pants, Gold and silver necklaces

Signature(limit 3): Pelé kick, Shining wizard, Running STO.

Finisher(limit 2): Realization, Money Maker( corkscrew front flip into cutter)

Tag Team: None

Tag Team Finisher: None

Theme: Ali Bomaye by The Game feat. 2 Chainz and Rick Ross

Owner: EMoney365

Name: Shadow the Hedgehog

Hometown: Unknown

Ring attire: same as game wear

Casual attire: same as game wear.

Signature(limit 3): Chaos DDT, Black Doom( fall away powerbomb), Faker Breaker (triple German suplex)

Finisher(limit 2): MARIA! (Sister Abigail).

Tag Team: Lords of Chaos

Tag Team Finisher: Opposite of Light

Theme: Remember by Disturbed.

Name: Mordecai

Hometown: The City (No BS the actual name of the town Mordecai and Rigby work in is know as The City)

Ring attire: red wrestling tights with a stat on them.

Casual attire: A Mordecai and the Rigbys shirt.

Signature(limit 3): Roundhouse Kick, Edgecution, corner enziguri

Finisher(limit 2): Spear.

Tag Team: EdgeHeads(w/ Rigby)

Tag Team Finisher: Edge B-Bomb

Theme: Metalingus by Jim Johnston and After Bridge


	7. HEART Magazine

H.E.A.R.T. MAGAZINE

H.E.A.R.T. magazine is will be published shortly after PPVs. The purpose of this magazine is for fans to keep track with events, roster changes and news.

Owen Turns on Fans:

On the first episode, Owen joined to Total Drama Badasses saying he's tired of being " Guy".

U.S. Title Reigns:

Brian Van Vorst made H.E.A.R.T. history when he became the first United States Champion but his reign was short. After Lay it on the Line, Kid Kaos became the new and current champion.

Champions All Around:

After the first PPV, more championship slots have been fill. The Emblem Brothers are the Tag Team Champions, Sonic is the World Heavyweight Champion, Kid Kaos became the new United States Champion, and Mordecai became the King of the Mountain Champion. This leaves the Lovely Ladies Championship and the Reader's Championship vacant.

Expanding the Roster:

With the help of EMoney365 and Boobymitch, TigerMasters will be expanding the roster. The expansion will include characters from Tekken, Black Lagoon, Street Fighter, Godzilla, Star Wars, and Legend of Zelda. There debuts have yet to be announced.

The End of the Total Drama Badasses:

At Lay it on the Line, Chris McClain and TigerMasters had a match to determine the fate of the company. Before the match started, TM added an extreme rules stipulation. With that added, TM put Chris through a table earning the pin and victory.

What's Next?:

Fand of H.E.A.R.T. can't wait for the aftermath of Lay it on the Line. In an exclusive interview with TigerMasters, he announced that another PPV is in his mind and it will be more extreme than the last one.

Quiz Time:

Q 1: Which Titan was TM blessed by?

A. Gaea

B. Prometheus

C. Kronos

D. Theia

Q 2: In the Battle Royal, who want the second to last person in the ring?

A. Tails

B. Dave

C. Cyborg

D. Rigby

Q 3: What caused Kid Kaos to miss the fatal four way match for the United States Championship?

A. Sprained Ankle

B. Dislocated Shoulder

C. Swollen Eye

D. Broken Ribs

Q 4: When Sonic debuted, who did he defeat?

A. Ty Jones

B. Corey Riffin

C. Ash Ketchum

D. Shadow the Hedgehog

Q 5: You looked back at the previous episodes, didn't you?

A. Yes

B. No

C. Well...

D. No comment

Answers:

Q 1: Geae

Q 2: Cyborg

Q 3: Broken Ribs

Q 4: Corey Riffin

Q 5: let's be honest, the answer's A


	8. Week 4

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Dean hits Prodigy Theory

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Sonic ripping down the World Heavyweight Championship

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Kid Kaos hits Rising Revaluation on Brian

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Mordecai and Rigby pick Ichigo up

_FLOOR_

And hit Edge B-Bomb

"Welcome everyone, we are one week removed from Lay it on the Line. I'm Brock and with me as always, Mr.L"

"Hello folks, and Brock that was an amazing PPV we had."

"I know, and tonight we will a summit of the current champions later on tonight."

"That's not all because, inspired by the 20 man battle royal, we will have a Lovely Ladies battle royal for the Lovely Ladies Championship."

(Rise plays)

"Look who's coming to the ring. The L-oser of the United States Championship match."

"The only reason he lose was because Kid Kaos used Brian's move on him." Brian grabs a mic.

"For those who are not up to date, take a look at this."

*clip plays. Kid Kaos knees Brian in the gut then he rebounds off the ropes and hit Rising Revaluation on Brian. It skips to Kid telling Brian that he trusted him too much. End of clip*

"To tell you all the truth, I did trust him. I thought we were going to have a friendly match. But where he hit MY move on me, that took it too far. Kid Kaos get your ass out here right now. A few seconds went by until

(Ballad of Mona Lisa plays)

"Well this isn't Kid Kaos but this can be interesting."

"Brian, Brian. I know you're a little mad right now but you know that you'll have Kid Kaos. Unfortunately, it won't be tonight, because of the champions summit."

"No disrespect to you TM but right now I don't give a damn about the summit. I want Kid and I want him NOW!"

"And you'll get next week for the United States Championship."

"No. Right now, it's not about the championship. I want a WAR against Kid Kaos." TigerMasters thinks about it for a moment.

"You want a war? Well isn't that a coincide because our next PPV is 'All Out Warfare' and as a special bonus, you and Kid Kaos will compete in a beat the clock challenge next week. The winner of the match will determine the stipulation for the United States Championship match. Now, how does that sound?"

"TM, we got a deal." Rise plays again as Brian grinned and TM walked back to his office.

"Well, we don't know what's going to happen tonight but we know we're going to have two great matches next week."

*commercial break*

"The following tag team match is set for one fall,"

(Grojband theme plays)

"Introducing first; from Peaceville Canada, Kin and Kon Kijura"

"Welcome back everyone and we are all set for some tag team action."

"Yeah. Kin and Kon are the only members of Grojband that haven't been in action so let see was these to can do."

(We lie, We cheat, We steal plays) from the back the two members of the former TDBs, Alejandro and Duncan,came out. Alejandro began to speak.

"People, we know the Total Drama Badasses are broken up but Duncan and I are more than Total Drama stars; we are a brotherhood. So from now on we are not the Total Drama Badasses, we are Los Bandidos." Their theme began to play once more as they headed to the ring.

"Los Bandidos?"

"Don't you know Spanish Brock? It means 'The Bandits'."

Match One: Kin and Kon Kijura vs. Los Bandidos

Alejandro started the match with Kon. Alejandro called for a test of strength and went for only to be kicked in the gut. Alejandro then began to hit Kon with a series of right hands. Alejandro tagged in Duncan and the two began to double team Kon.

"1..2..3..4" Alejandro leaves.

Duncan begins to stomp on Kon then tagged back in Alejandro to resume the double team.

"1..2..3..4" Duncan leaves

"You may hate them but their strategy is working."

"Sure is, quick tag and using the five count to their advantage."

On the outside, Kin tried to motivate his brother to get the tag. As Alejandro went for Latino Heat, Kon counted with elbows to the side of the head. Alejandro was dazed long enough for Kon to get the tag.

"Kin is in the match. Kon gets the much needed tag."

Kin enter and immediately went for a school boy pin

"1.." kick out

Alejandro went for a clothesline but Kin duck it and followed it up with sleeperhold. Alejandro begins to reach around for the ropes but he soon began to fade out. Duncan began to reach out to Alejandro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and manages to tag Alejandro. Duncan hopped into the ring and ripped Kin off of Alejandro and chopped him a dozen times.

"Man, those chop would put Ric Flair to shame."

Duncan backed Kin into the corner; continuing the chopping frenzy. The ref tried to break it up but was backed hand by Duncan.

"And the ref is out."

"Four episodes. I thought it would be longer before a ref gets knocked out."

Alejandro saw these and hopped in the ring to double team Kin. Kon wasn't let this go on, so he enter the ring but Los Bandidos double team him as well. Duncan left the ring a got himself a chair.

"Looks like Duncan's going to take advantage of the down."

Duncan slide back into the ring with the chair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Kid Kaos came out with the United States Championship belt. He slide into the ring and hit Duncan in the back of the head with the belt. Alejandro went after Kid but he ducked out the way a hit Bow to Kaos.

"HOT D*MN. KID KAOS JUST TOOK OUT BOTH DUNCAN AND ALEJANDRO!"

Kid Kaos dragged Alejandro outside the ring. He began to clean off the announce table. Kid then put Alejandro on his shoulders

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Kaos Slam through the announce table. Back in the ring Kin saw the chair as the ref was waking up. He slide the chair out the ring and pinned Duncan. The ref didn't see the chair and began to count.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners; Kin and Kon Kijura!"

"This was a very unorthodox match we just witness."

"Very so and what are we going to do about our table?"

*backstage*

TigerMasters was in his office talking on the phone.

"Yes, I know. Relax, I got some help with the selections. Tonight, I will have debuts of both superstars and Lovely Ladies. Alright. Alright. I completely understand. Bye." Just then, Cammy walked in. "Ah, Cammy. Let me guess, you want in the battle royal tonight?"

"Exactly."

"No problem. The match is later on but there will be more women."

"How many more?"

"Just wait and see." Cammy then left the room.

*commercial break*

"The following match is set for one fall,"

(Eddy Gordo Tekken 3 theme plays)

"Introducing first; from Brazil, Eddy Gordo."

"Well, TM did promise debuts tonight."

"Yeah but Eddy Gordo? This guy's a dancer not a wrestlers. I can't wait for him to L-ose."

HADOUKEN

(Ryu's Street Fighter IV theme plays)

"And his opponent; from Japan, Ryu Hoshi."

"Ryu made an appearance in the King of the Mountain Championship battle royal and now he's an official member of H.E.A.R.T."

"Tell you the truth Brock, I prefer Street Fighter over Tekken anyday."

Match Two: Eddy Gordo vs. Ryu Hoshi

Ryu tried to grapple Eddy but he dodged it a kicked Ryu's calfs. Ryu pushed Eddy off him but as he fell Eddy backhandsprings kip up and clotheslines Ryu.

"Eddy Gordo is in full control of Ryu."

"I'm surprised that Ryu didn't just Hadouken Eddy when the bell rung."

Eddy had Ryu down but instead of pinning him he decided to do some capoeira moves to show off. When Ryu got up he saw Eddy show off and took advantage. When Eddy performed a spinning heel kick, Ryu caught it. Eddy tried to kick him with his other foot but Ryu caught that one as well. Ryu looked out to the crowd and began to spin Eddy around. The crowd began to count the number of revolutions.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15" Ryu let's go causing Eddy to fly across the ring.

"And just like that Ryu is in control."

Ryu picked Eddy up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only for Eddy to counter with a small package pin.

"1..2..3!" Eddy rolled out the ring as soon as the bell rung.

"Here's your winner; EDDY GORDO!"

"Eddy won the match."

"Eddy stole this match. Ryu was closing on the victory but Pants wanted to use a small package."

"Come on L, he was pretty decent in the ring,"

*backstage*

Laney, Lara, and Chung-Li were warming up for the battle royal.

"And later on, we will have a Lovely Ladies battle royal for the Lovely Ladies Championship."

*commercial break*

*backstage*

Kid Kaos was with Shadow and Discord.

"Brian Van Vorst said he wants a war. Brian, " Kid laughs a bit, "you want a war. Well let me tell you something, a war doesn't end until one gives up...or dies. And to Scott of the former TDBs, you're next." The camera gets smacked down as the Lords of Chaos left.

*ringside*

"The following match is set for one fall."

As familiar roar sounded throughout the arena as the King of the Monsters entered.

(Godzilla theme plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied by Ashoka Tano; from Tokyo Japan weight in at 478 pounds, GODZILLA!"

"I think it's safe to say that Godzilla is our largest wrestlers on our roster."

"Y-Yea. His height, his weight, his look; I'll be behind the barricade if you need the Green Thunder."

(God of War theme plays)

"And his opponent; from Sparta Greece, Kratos"

"Kratos looks a little mad tonight."

"Is Godzilla still in the ring?"

"Yea."

"Then I don't care if Kratos is mad, happy or even weeping. I don't want to be near Godzilla."

Match Three: Godzilla vs. Kratos

Kratos and Godzilla stared each other down for the longest. After a minute, Godzilla pushed Kratos. Kratos didn't move so he pushed him back. Godzilla was sent back a bit so Kratos went on the attack. He followed the push with quick punches to the abdomen. Godzilla doubled over as Kratos rebounded off the ropes and hit Godzilla with a sunset flip into a pin.

"1...2.." kick out.

Kratos got up and got set for Minotaur Charge(meathook clothesline). When Godzilla got up Kratos went for the clothesline

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but due to the height difference, Godzilla managed to counter and hit Atomic Bomb (jacknife powerbomb) into a pin.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, GODZILLA!"

"Kratos may have had the early advantage but Godzilla was too tall for him."

"Is the lizard gone?"

"Yes, he's gone Mr.L"

"Thank Count Bleck."

*backstage*

Sunset Shimmer is making her way to the ring.

"Up next, it's the Lovely Ladies battle royal and I can't wait to see some new ladies."

*commercial break*

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Lovely Ladies battle royal and it is for the Lovely Ladies Championship.

Competitors

1. Laney Penn

2. Princess Peach

4. Cammy

5. Sunset Shimmer

-Li

Williams

8. Nana Williams

9. Juri Han

Tano

11. Jade Harley

12. Rose Lalonde

13. Revy

14. Roberta

15. Starfire

16. Raven

17. Faith

18. Heather

19. Samey

20. Zelda

Elimination

1. Raven by Rose

2. Faith by Revy

3. Heather by Samey

4. Princess Peach by Zelda

5. Starfire by Revy

6. Revy by Sunset Shimmer

7. Laney by Sunset Shimmer and Juri Han

8. Roberta by Ahsoka

9. Ahsoka: self elimination

10. Zelda by Sunset Shimmer

11. Rose by Lara Croft

12. Jade by Lara Croft

13. Cammy by Juri Han

14. Juri by Chung-Li

15. Lara by Sunset Shimmer

16. Anne Williams by Chung-Li

17. Samey by Nana Williams

18. Nana by Chung-Li

19. Chung-Li by Sunset Shimmer

"Here's your winner and the Lovely Ladies Champion, SUNSET SHIMMER."

"Sunset Shimmer is our first Lovely Ladies Champion."

"Seem like the heels and tweeners are just taking the H.E.A.R.T. championship titles."

*backstage* the camera shows all the current champions heading to the ring.

"I don't know what to expect from this summit but we'll find out next."

*commercial break*

Returning from the break, the ring was filled with the current champions. They looked at one another as they waited for TigerMasters.

(Ballad of Mona Lisa plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please let me introduce our general manager, TigerMasters."

"We everyone it time for our champions summit."

"Hey Brock, look what TM is holding."

"It's the Readers Championship! What does TigerMasters have in mind with that." TigerMasters entered the ring with the title and a mic.

"Thank you for the introduction but from now on you can call me by another name; my real name."

"Is TM about to announce his real name to the world?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, my real name is Harley and I'm the general manager of H.E.A.R.T. but that's not important. What is important is are current champions. Our Tag Team Championships, Dean and Wolf Emblem." The brothers held their titles up as the crowd cheered. "Our United States Champion, Kid Kaos." Kid Kaos held the title as he basked in the cheers and boos of the audience. "The King of the Mountain Champion, Mordecai." Mordecai just stood there as the fans booed him. "And our newly crowned Lovely Ladies Champion, Sunset Shimmer." Sunset strutted around the ring as the men gave cat calls. "Now as you heard, our next PPV is All Out Warfare. And each one of you will defend your titles." Before Harley could continued, Kid Kaos took the mic from me.

"No disrespect Harley, but I could care less about my title defense. I beat Brian Van Worst twice and because of that I am the United States Champion. And next week, you're pulling me and Brian in a beat the clock challenge. Well, Brian wouldn't have to wait for my decision because when I win this challenge our match at All Out Warfare will be an extreme rules match."

"Woah, Kid just made a huge statement."

"Yea but can he win his match next week to have this match."

"Okay. We now know how Kid Kaos feels. So let's move on to our Tag Team Champions. Dean, Wolf; next week there will be a number contenders match for your titles. So, how do you guys feel?"

"To be honest, I just feels amazing to be champions. We worked hard, put in hours in the gym and to be in the position we're in. Being the champions means that we have a target on our backs and we can't wait for the chanelle."

"Really?" Kid Kaos said. "Are you guys forgetting something? This is an industry and if you're not the champion, you're nothing. Dean got in Kid's face.

"You know, there's more to this kind of industry than just being champion. There's a little thing called heart; the name of this company, something you clear don't have." The two began to stare daggers at each other as the crowd chanted 'Let them fight'.

"Man there is so much tension in the ring right now."

"If Dean's smart, he'll back down right now." Harley saw this and the match made itself.

"Hold on. It seems that you two are ready to fight. So, Kid Kaos allow me to introduce your opponent for next week, Dean Emblem." The cheered as the heard the match. "I'll let you two get to know each other. So, Mordecai, your number one contenders match with be a fatal four way match with Cyborg, Soul, Jin Kazama, and the Rated R Soul Reaper, Ichigo."

"Aw man, that match is going have some heavy hitter"

"And I bet Ichigo is looking for payback."

"Now this leaves two titles left; the Lovely Ladies Championship and the Readers Championship. Sunset Shimmer, you are the current champion and just like Mordecai your number one contenders match will be a fatal four way match with Laney Penn, Patty, Chung-Li and Jade." Sunset Shimmer shrug it off and grabbed the mic.

"You know, I kind of like Kid Kaos on this. I don't care. Sure, Laney has kind of a vic-" before she could finish Dean and Kid began to duke it out. The two began to fight all over the floor until Wolf and Mordecai pulled the two off each other. Soon Harley and Sunset Shimmer got involved. Harley held Dean back

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Sunset Shimmer hit Mordecai in the back of the head with belt, freeing Kid Kaos.

"What the hell!? Sunset Shimmer just took out Mordecai."

Kid Kaos took his own belt and struck both Emblem Brothers with it. Harley got out the ring as Kid Kaos and Sunset Shimmer stood next to each other. Then out of nowhere Sunset Shimmer grabbed Kid's face and kiss him. Kid Kaos was left stunned as Killa Queen play, cueing Sunset leaving.

"Wow that was...something."

"Why? Why is Kid Kaos so lucky? I bet he doesn't even love her." Brock begins to cry.

"Uh, speaking for Brock, this is Mr.L saying L-ater."

Bios:

Name Rigby

Hometown: The City

Ring attire: black wrestling pants with silver stars.

Casual attire: a Mordecai and the Rigbys shirt

Signature(limit 3): Rig O' Matic(Edge O' Matic), backstabber, Sharpshooter.

Finisher(limit 2):Low blow

Tag Team: EdgeHeads

Tag Team Finisher: Edge B-Bomb

Name: Wolf Emblem

Hometown: London, England

Ring attire: wrestling pants with the British flag design along with elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots

Casual attire: black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and long jacket with a British flag on the back.

Signature(limit 3): Blue Blooded Death Drop, Spinebuster, Blue Blood Sky Fall (Rope hung cutter)

Finisher(limit 2): Last Prey, Wolf Blade

Tag Team: The Emblem Brothers

Tag Team Finisher: Emblem Crusher

Name: Sunset Shimmer

Hometown: Unknown

Ring attire: red and yellow wrestling shorts and top

Casual attire: same as Equestrian Girls

Signature(limit 3): chick kick, full nelson suplex, demon submission(Last Chancery)

Finisher(limit 2): Overthrown(codebreaker), True Ruler

Tag Team: None

A/N: As you heard earlier, the next PPV is All Out Warfare and I have some suggestions for the official theme for it. So, there's a poll where you can pick the theme. The opinions are

Unbreakable by FireFlies

Hero the Legion of Doom Remix

This is War by 30 seconds to Mars

And Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamins.

The poll will be open from now until August 31 and the winner will be announced at the PPV. Also don't just pick a song because you heard it once and you liked it; listen to all the choices. There's a reason why I picked them. Anyway; review, favorite and vote. I appreciate your guys input and suggestions.


	9. Week 5

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Lara Croft hits Tomb Seal

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Side by side picture of Kid Kaos and Brain Van Vorst with the United States Championship

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

The Emblem Brothers hit Emblem Crusher

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Godzilla picks Kratos up

_FLOOR_

and hits Atomic Bomb.

"Welcome everyone to H.E.A.R.T. everyone and tonight is a great night for a fight."

"Especially if you have the line up we have tonight. Kid Kaos & Brian Van Vorst will compete in a beat the clock challenge."

"Also, we don't have one but two fatal four way number one contender matches."

"And on top of that, the debuts of Soul, Jin Kazama, Patty and so many more."

(Grojband theme plays)

"Looks like we're starting off with Grojband." Corey grabs a mic.

"Now as some of you know, Grojband has been with this company since it started. Personally, it feels awesome just to be here but we need to make a name for ourselves."

(Ballad of Mona Lisa plays)

"Corey you're right. So, how about this; tonight it will be Corey, Kin, and Kon vs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 2-D, Murdoc, and Russell of Gorlliaz. The winner of this match will play the official theme for All Out Warfare at the PPV." Grojband huddled together to discuss it.

"TM, let's have this match right now."

"Very well."

(Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz plays) Just then, the members that made up Gorillaz came down to the ring.

"Wait, is this match going to happen now!?"

"Looks like it Brock and I can't wait." A referee came down to the ring to make the match official.

Impromptu Match: Gorillaz(2-D, Murdoc, and Russell) vs. Grojband(Corey Riffin, Kin and Kon Kijura)

Corey and 2-D started the match. 2-D circled Corey in a creepy style.

"The two band leader will start this match and 2-D has a very creepy ring presents."

"Have you seen their music videos, these guys are all about being creepy."

After a second, 2-D got in Corey's face. Corey could help but stare into the soulless eyes of his opponent. Corey stood still for a moment before hitting 2-D with rights.

"And Corey makes the first moving in this match."

Corey continued the onslaught of right hands before tagging Kon in. The two processed to whip 2-D into the ropes but instead of rebounding 2-D managed to hold on and flip over the rope; landing on the apron.

"Woah. Did 2-D just flip over the ropes?"

"Are you blind Brock!? Of course he did!"

"Well this will be one of our strangest matches. See you comes out on top after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Russell had Kon on the mat with his foot firmly planted on Kon's back.

"Welcome back everyone, during the break, 2-D got the tag and Russell has been in control."

In the ring, Russell dragged Kon into his corner and tagged in processed to stomp on Kon's stomach causing him to pop up but he was soon met with a kick to the side of the face. Murdoc goes for the pin.

"1...2" kick out.

Instead of following up after the pin, Murdoc decided to taunt the fans with pelvic thrusts.

"Looks like Murdoc's is taking the time to give the ladies what they want."

"I don't know L. It looks like everyone ready to throw up."

Kon took advantage and hit a clothesline to the back of Murdoc's head. Kon tagged his brother in and Kon set Murdoc in a catapult position. Kon launched Murdoc up and was met with an elbow to the face. Murdoc fell back on Kon's knees

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and Kin hits a slingshot leg drop.

"What an impressive combo by the Kijura brothers."

"Yea but can they win this?"

Kin dragged Murdoc to the center of the ring and put him in Rock Lock (Figure 4 Lock). Murdoc frailed around trying to escape.

"Kin got Murdoc in the Rock Lock! What will Murdoc do?"

Murdoc had no way to go. 2-D and Russell tried to break the hold but was met with Corey and Kon. The four men began went into an all out brawl that spilled out the ring. Meanwhile, Kin still had the lock tightly on Murdoc. Murdoc tried to break free on his own

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but ended up tapping out.

"Here are your winners by submission, GROJBAND!"

"Kin did it. Kin got the win for Grojband."

"I have to say, this was a great match. Both teams gave it their all."

*backstage*

The Lords of Chaos went in the locker room when Sunset Shimmer entered.

"Hey Kid, can we talk? Alone."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of these guys."

"Well, I just wanted to know if I could be ringside during your match."

"Listen," Kid Kaos gets up and stares directly to Sunset, "you're a cool girl and any guy would be happy to be with you. But we aren't meant for each other. And the reason why is because I'm already in a relationship. I'm sorry." Kid Kaos leaves the room followed by Shadow and Discord.

*commercial break*

(Remember plays)

"The following match is a beat the clock challenge. Introducing first, accompanied by Discord; From the Gates of Hell New Jersey, the United States Champion Kid Kaos."

"Welcome back everyone, we are just about to start our beat the clock challenge."

"And we'll start with Kid Kaos vs. Dean Emblem."

"This match was made after a confrontation between these two last week."

(Miracle Man plays)

"And his opponent, he is one half of the H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Champions; The Hardcore Prodigy, Dean Emblem."

"Well this is a change, this will be Dean's first solo match."

"And I'm just getting word that Wolf Emblem will face Brian Van Vorst later on tonight."

Match Two: Kid Kaos vs. Dean Emblem.

Dean started the match with a kick to the gut followed by a forearm to the back. Kid arched his back in pain as Dean set him up in a stalling suplex position before slamming him down.

"And Dean is in the driver's seat in this match."

"Don't count Kid out. He been undefeated for way too long to lose now."

Dean then grabbed Kid's ankle and put him in the British Lock. Kid Kaos managed to grab the bottom rope but Dean didn't let go.

"1..2..3..4" Dean lets go before he's disqualified and began to stomp on ankle. Dean pulled Kid to the center and pin him.

"1...2.." kick out.

"Kid is still in this match but for how long? Find out after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Dean was using the ropes to help stomp on Kid's ankle.

Time: 5:25

"Welcome back and as you can see, Dean is still in control."

"Kid Kaos tried to mount an offence during the break but the damage has been done."

Dean dragged Kid and was about to put him in the British Lock but Kid kicked Dean away. Kid tried to stand up but his ankle was too damaged too stand on his own.

"Kid Kaos managed some separation from Dean Emblem but he can barely stand."

"Stand, I doubt he can even walk. Good thing Discord's out here."

Dean went after Kid but rolled out the ring

Time: 7:56

Discord walked over to Kid as Dean head out the ring. Discord acted as a shield but Dean pushed him out the way

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only to walk into Kaos Slam. Both men went down after it.

"And Kid Kaos hits a Kaos Slam out of nowhere."

"Yea but he may have stained his ankle doing so." Unknown to both men, the ref was in the middle of counting them out.

"5...6...7"

Kid got up, hopping one his one good leg, and throw Dean in the ring alone with himself. Kid goes for the cover

"1...2..." kick out at two and a half.

Time: 11:34

Kid slammed the mat in anger as he argued with the ref.

"That was a three count! Are you f**king blind!? One! Two! Three! It's that sim-" Kid Kaos was interrupted when Dean put him back in the British Lock.

"Dean has Kid in the British Lock once more."

"With all the abuse that ankle has been through, It's over for Kid."

Kid reached for the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but tapped out.

Final time: 12:11

"Well there's the time but it doesn't matter."

"True, because Kid lost, all Brian has to do is win his match."

Dean was about to leave until

"Dean." Dean looked back to see Kid Kaos setting in the corner with a mic. "Last week you said I don't have heart. But you wore down my ankle and I still managed to hit Kaos Slam. I took twelve minutes of abuse and I could have called it quits but I didn't. I may have got my ass handed to me," Kid gets up staying off his ankle, "but I can still stand and I will defend my title and beat Brian at All Out Warfare!" Dean saw Kid standing and couldn't help but smile; he then grabs a mic.

"You know I thought you were a a**hole but it looks like I was wrong;you do have heart. I may hate you but right now, I respect you." Miracle Man plays once more as Dean left the ring.

*backstage*

Patty was with her sister,Liz, preparing for her match.

"Up next ladies and gentlemen, it our first of two fatal four way matches."

*commercial break*

*in TM/Harley's office*

Sonic entered was he was talking with Ratchet and Clank.

"Oh hey. Am I interrupting something?"

"No no. Sonic, this is Ratchet. We're just discussing his contract."

"Greeting Mr. Sonic, I am Clank. I hoping to get a commentator position here."

"Awesome, and I guess you'll be coming after my championship title?"

"Just watch your back, Hedgehog." Ratchet the left the office.

*ringside*

"The following match is a fatal four way match set for one fall."

(Grojband theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Peaceville Canada; Laney Penn."

"Well everyone it's time for the number contender match for the Lovely Ladies Championship."

(All About Us by t.A.T.u plays)

"And her opponent accompanied by Liz; from Death City, Patty."

"Also, this match will have three debuts and Patty is one of them."

(Juri theme plays)

"And their opponent, from South Korea; Juri Han.

"Brock, I have to tell ya. Out of the four women in this match, Juri Han and Jade are the most likely to win."

"I have to agree with you. Both have experience when it comes to combat."

(Jade theme plays)

"And their opponent, from Outworld; Jade."

Match Three: Patty vs. Laney Penn vs. Juri Han vs. Jade

Before the match started,

(Killa Queen plays)

"Hey, it seems than the champ is gonna join us for this match." Sunset Shimmer took a seat next to Mr.L."How are you Sunset?"

"Don't talk to me. I'm only here to scoot out my competition."

The match starts and Laney went after Juri; leaving Patty with Jade. Laney back Juri in the corner and hit palm strikes to her stomach. Juri pushed Laney off but Laney ran back and clotheslined her. Meanwhile, Jade had Patty in a stalling suplex position before Patty managed to knee Jade on the head and reverse it into her own suplex.

"Patty hits and incredible suplex."

"That it Patty. Keep it going."

"Seems that Liz is going to play cheerleader for Patty."

Laney began to whip Juri but she managed to reverse it and sent Laney chest first into the corner.

"Ouch. And Laney goes chest first into the turnbuckle. Who's going to win and face Sunset Shimmer at All Out Warfare? Find out after the break."

*commercial break*

*All Out Warfare promo*

Returning, Juri had Laney and Patty by the hair and slam both their head together. Meanwhile, Jade was out the ring; clutching her stomach.

"Welcome back everyone and there seems to be a meeting of the minds in the ring."

"Yea, and during the break, Patty hit Jade with Death Check(fireman carry into knees to the gut) and we thought it was over but Laney broke up the pin."

Juri tossed Patty out the ring and pinned Laney.

"1...2.." kick out.

Outside, Liz was trying to get Patty back in the ring while on the other side Jade was making her way back in. Juri went after Jade as Patty went for the downed Laney.

"All the ladies are back in the ring and only havoc can break out."

Juri decided to end this and put Jade in a spider submission hold.

"Juri has Jade in a spider submission. Will Jade tap out?"

Patty saw this and kick Juri in the back causing her to break the hold. Juri staggered back

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and was hit with Death Check. Patty was about to pin Juri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Laney managed to hit Bass Drop on Patty. Laney covers Juri

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Laney Penn!"

"Laney, out of nowhere, hits Bass Drop and wins this match."

"Well I hope the fans like it because due to the Gorlliaz vs. Grojband match the men's fatal four way match is pushed to next week."

"Well that sucks"

*backstage*

Brian was walking to the ring for his match.

"Well what doesn't suck, is our main event. Kid Kaos failed to set a time so all Brian has to do is beat Wolf Emblem."

*commercial break*

*anti-bullying commercial*

"The following match is set for one fall."

(Rise plays)

"Introducing first, Brian Van Vorst."

"Well this was supposed to be a beat the clock challenge but because of Dean's victory over Kid Kaos, this has turned into a normal match."

"A normal match!? Brock, if Brian wins this match, he gets to pick the stipulation for his match at All Out Warfare!"

(Bark at the Moon plays)

"And his opponent accompanied by Dean; from London England, the hardcore beast, Wolf Emblem."

When Wolf entered the ring

(Remember plays)

"What's Kid Kaos doing out here?"

"Maybe he just want to see this match up close."

Kid Kaos went to Brian's corner. "Come on Brian, you got this."

"Is Kid Kaos cheering for Brian?"

"Okay, now I'm confused"

Main Event: Brian Van Vorst vs. Wolf Emblem.

Brian went on the attack first with quick kicks to Wolf's legs. Wolf managed to catch Brian with a uppercut, sending him to the ground.

"Brian had good strategy but caught him with a stiff uppercut."

Brian got back up but Wolf immediately whipped him into the ropes. Wolf was plan to hit a spinebuster but Brian hit him with a flying forearm; Brian goes for the cover.

"1..." kick out.

"You got this Brian. I know you too well for you too lose."

"Kid Kaos is really dedicating himself to cheer Brian."

"Can Brian win this match or will Wolf get the better of him? Find out after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Wolf had Brian in the corner and repeatedly chopping him.

"Welcome back and as you can see, Wolf's in full control."

"During the break, Brian went of Rising Fury but Wolf countered with a back breaker."

In the ring, Wolf put Brian on shoulder and was about to hit Blue Blooded Death Drop until

(We lie, We cheat, We steal plays)

Duncan and Alejandro came out from the back; drawing Dean and Wolf's attention. Wolf tried to stay focused on his match as Los Bandidos made their way to the ring. Dean approached the two

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. as Kid Kaos got himself a cane and tossed Dean one.

"Is Kid helping Dean?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE!"

In the ring, Wolf had Brian on his shoulders once more but Brian got out and hit an inverted DDT.

"And Brian gets some separation with that DDT."

Brian leans back into the corner preparing for Rising Fury once more. Outside the ring, Kid was taunting Los Bandidos.

"Come on! You wanna fight, fight me!" Duncan was getting initiated by the taunting and went after Kid

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but was met with twin cane shots to the gut.

"Ooh, what a shot by the unlikely duo."

In the ring, Wolf had finally got up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but was met with Rising Fury; Brian goes for the cover.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Brian Van Vorst."

Dean turn to see if his brother was okay and Alejandro was about attack him

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Kid Kaos hit Alejandro hit his cane.

"Okay, Kid is helping the man how kicked his ass; what gives?"

"Respect is a two way street; Dean showed Kid respect and I guess this is Kid's way of showing respect."

Dean entered the ring as Kid walked to the back to the locker room.

"Well this was an odd ending to a very odd night. Anyway, this is Brock."

"And I'm Mr.L saying L-ater."

Bios

Name: Laney Penn

Hometown: Peaceville, Canada

Ring attire: green and black wrestling pants and top.

Casual attire: same as show.

Signature(limit 3): Bass Solo(kick to the back of the head followed by elbow drop.) Penn to Paper, Red Drop(top rope moonsault)

Finisher(limit 2): Bass Drop, Tough Act to Follow(brainbuster)

Tag Team: Grojband

Tag Team Finisher: none

Name Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York (research it people)

Ring attire: same as anime

Casual attire: same but with jacket

Signature(limit 3): Death Line(Corner Clothesline like the Miz), Feedback Zero(Lion Tamer)

Finisher(limit 2): Liz Bomb(swanton bomb)

Tag Team: Thompson Sisters(w/ Patricia "Patty" Thompson)

Tag Team Finisher: Thompson Gun Down(Doomsday Device)

A/N: here are the current number in the polls:

Unbreakable and Into the Nothing are tied with one vote each. Hero and This is War have nothing.


	10. Week 6

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Patty hits Death Check

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Dean had Kid Kaos in the British Lock

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Kin hits a slingshot leg drop

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Wolf Emblem gets up

_FLOOR_

And gets hit with Rising Fury

"Welcome everyone; we are one week away from All Out Warfare and thing are getting interesting. I'm Brock and with me as always, Mr.L"

"Greetings and it's just not use out here. Please welcome our newest broadcasting partner, Clank."

"Hello everyone, it's an honor to be a part of the industry."

"Well Clank, you've joined us at a great time. Tonight, our fatal four way match for the number contender spot for the King of the Mountain Championship."

"Also, it will be Lora Croft vs. Heather."

"And let's not forget, due to what happen last week; it will be H.E.A.R.T.'s most bizarre match when 2-D and Russell vs. Kin and Kon Kijura and Tails and Knuckles in a number contenders match for the Tag Team Championship."

(Ballad of Mona Lisa plays)

"And we start off the night in my favorite way."

"Geez Brock, calm down; it's only TM." TM grabs a mic.

"How are y'all feeling to night!" The crowd cheered. "Well, I have to be honest; I am tired. Working, managing, and going over the daily operations can wear someone out. So, I have hired a co general manager."

"Is this really happening?"

"Looks like H.E.A.R.T. is going to have two GMs."

"So, introducing the co GM, E-Money-3-6-5!"

(War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch plays)

A man, wearing a suit, came down to the ring.

"Well, here the second guys who has control if this company." TM shakes his hand and hands him the mic. Before he could talk the crowd broke out in "E-Mon-ey" chants

"Ladies, gentlemen, H.E.A.R.T. fans around the world, my name is EMoney365 and I'm the co owner of H.E.A.R.T. Wrestling." The crowd cheered once more. "And tonight-"

(The Total Drama theme plays) Chris McClain comes out with a mic.

"Cut the music. Cut it now," gets in the ring, " are you telling me that this guy has control of this show; I only have one word for this, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"You know Chris; you have one word for me well we have two words for you." EMoney hit Chris with Sweet Chin Music

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only to get hit with a Pedigree from TM. EMoney hands the mic to TM

"SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIT." D-generation-X theme begins to play as the co-GMs celebrated.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we are in the age of the co-GMs and so far I like it."

*backstage*

Ichigo is heading to the ring

"After waiting another week, we are about to have our fatal four way match and it's next."

*commercial break*

*In TM and EMoney office*

The two was relaxing with a bottle of sparkling cider and laughing about the what happened to Chris

"I have to say, that kick was picture perfect."

"Yea, but that Pedigree; if I was blind I thought I was in the ring with Triple H."

Just then, Ezekiel and Scott came in wearing wannabe gangster clothes.

"What do you want Ezekiel?"

"Hold on. The name is DJ Zeke and this is my home boy Scottdizzle."

"Yea boy, it's Scottdizzle. Dropping hot rhymes since 2013."

"Do you wanna kill them or should I do it?" TM cracked his knuckles; ready for another fight.

"Hold on T. Why don't we let the new guys handle this?"

"Alright, you two are going to compete in a tag team match later on tonight."

"Aw yea dawg. Thank for the hookup bros." The two leave.

"This is going to be a long night."

"Thank the stars I bought more cider"

*ringside*

"The following match is a fatal four way number one contender match."

(Red Paper Moon plays)

"Introducing first; from Death City, Soul Evans"

"Welcome back everyone. We are about to start our fatal four way match."

"We were cheated out of it last week and we are going to start tonight with it."

"I have to say; this will be a great match for my first day."

(Teen Titans theme plays)

"And his opponent; from Jump City, representing the Titans, Cyborg."

"Cyborg was in the battle royal at Lay it on the Line and was one of the last man in the ring."

"But Mordecai managed to get him out and is the King of the Mountain Champion."

(Jin Kazama theme plays)

"And their opponent; from Japan, Jin Kazama."

"I have to say, Jin does seem very strong; he may ever come out with the victory."

(Bleach first theme plays)

"And their opponent, Karakura, the Rated R Soul Reaper; Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And last but not least, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Both him and Cyborg are the only two that were in the battle royal and were both eliminated by Mordecai."

Match One: Soul Evans vs. Jin Kazama vs. Cyborg vs. Ichigo Kurosaki.

The match begins; Soul and Jin looks at each other and then went after Cyborg and Ichigo.

"Looks like Soul and Jin are going to work together to get rid of the other two."

Soul had Ichigo in the corner, stomping away until Ichigo was sitting. Meanwhile, Cyborg was on the bad end of a series of punches by Jin. He then rebounded off the ropes and hit Cyborg with a clothesline.

"And Cyborg is taken down by a stiff clothesline."

"I say, this fight is getting very interesting. Find out who wins after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Soul was on Ichigo shoulders but he was kick by Jin causing Ichigo to let go of Soul. Jin followed it with a DDT.

"Welcome back everyone, during the break, Ichigo got the upper hand on Soul as Jin managed to get Cyborg out the ring."

Jin turned his attention to Soul, who was trying to get up. Jin pick Soul up and whipped him into the ropes. Jin went for a clothesline but Soul duck it; building up speed. Soul rebounded off the ropes once more and hit Jin with a flying forearm.

"Soul hits a huge forearm."

"It seems like may win this."

Meanwhile, Cyborg made his way back into the ring. Soul had picked up Jin into a fisherman's suplex and pinned him.

"1...2.." Cyborg breaks up the pin.

Cyborg then pick up Soul and drop him with a Samoan Drop.

"Cyborg lands a Samoan Drop and he's in complete control."

Cyborg then pick up Jin and hit him with a Samoan Drop. He was about to do the same with Ichigo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Ichigo hit Cyborg with a Spear.

"OH MY GOSH. ICHIGO JUST HIT A SPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"I say, this match may be over here!"

Ichigo goes for the cover

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Ichigo has won his right to fight Mordecai at All Out Warfare."

"Will we crown a new champion or will Mordecai find a way to win?"

"But that's not the only championship match at All Out Warfare. We also have Laney Penn vs. Sunset Shimmer for the Lovely Ladies Championship."

"Also, Kid Kaos will face Brian Van Vorst for the United States Championship and later on tonight, Brian will choose the stipulation for their match."

*backstage*

Lara Croft was warming up for her match when Laney walked in.

"Hey Lara."

"Hey Lanes. Ready for you match at A.O.W.?"

"Trust me, Sunset has been a pain in my side and taking that title will be a good cure."

"I hear that. Well, I gotta get out for my match."

"Alright, see ya later."

"Lara vs. Heather next"

*commercial break*

"The following match is set for one fall."

(Tomb Raider theme plays)

"Introducing first, Lara Croft!"

"Welcome back everyone and we are about to start our Lovely Ladies match."

(Applause by Lady Gaga)

"And her opponent, Heather!"

"For those who don't know, Heather was in a tag team match with Sunset Shimmer against Lara Croft and Laney Penn."

"Heather was beating out of the ring but Sunset managed to pin Lara."

Match Two: Lara Croft vs. Heather

The two went into a collar and shoulder tie until Lara got behind Heather and German suplex her.

"Looks like Lara isn't playing around."

"In my opinion, Lara is sending a message to the others in the back."

Lara picked Heather up and whipped her into the corner. Lara feed off the crowd and dove shoulder first into Heather's mid section. Heather staggered out the corner and fell to the mat. Right when Lara was about to finish Heather.

(Killa Queen plays)

"Well look who it is; it's the Lovely Ladies Champion herself."

Lara got distracted by Sunset Shimmer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. allowing Heather to roll her up.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner-"

"NO!" EMoney came out. "This match isn't over yet. Ref restart this match but this match is now a tag team match. It will be Heather and Sunset Shimmer vs. Lara Croft and Laney Penn.

(Grojband theme plays)

Laney came down to the ring as the referee restarted the match

Match Two (part 2): Lara Croft and Laney Penn vs. Heather and Sunset Shimmer.

Lara quickly went after Heather and hit her with a quick German suplex and pins her.

"1...2" Sunset Shimmer breaks up the pin.

Sunset then proceeded to beat down Lara until Laney got in the ring and ripped Sunset off her. The two began to viciously attack each.

"Woah, Laney and Sunset Shimmer are going at it."

"I don't see why not. These face each other for the Lovely Ladies Championship at All Out Warfare."

"Well, we're getting a preview of that match right now."

As Laney and Sunset went at it, Heather was slowly recovering from the suplex

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but walk into Tomb Seal. Lara covers Heather.

"1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners, Lara Croft and Laney Penn!"

Outside the ring, Laney and Sunset were still fighting each other. It took a dozen of H.E.A.R.T. officials to separate the two until order was finally established.

*backstage*

DJ Zeke and Scottdizzle were making their way to the ring.

"Well as order is getting established out here, DJ Zeke and Scottdizzle are in action next."

*commercial break*

*In TM and EMoney office*

"I have to say, you handle than quite well."

"I learned from the best."

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'm far from the best. So, you think the new guys can best the wannabe rappers?"

"I believe so."

"Well in that case," TM opens two bottle of sparkling cider and hands one to EMoney, "cheer."

*ringside*

In the ring, the wannabe rappers were already in the ring as What's up by R-Truth plays.

"Welcome back and we are about to start our tag team match."

"The best part about this match is that we are seeing the debut of a new tag team."

(Code Monkeys theme plays)

"And their opponents; from Sunnyvale California, Dave and Jerry, The Code Monkeys!"

"Who are these guys and why do they look like an old game?"

"These two are Dave and Jerry of the Code Monkeys show."

"Never saw it."

"Me neither."

Match Three: DJ Zeke and Scottdizzle vs. The Code Monkeys.

The wannabes faced the game programmer before DJ Zeke grabbed a mic.

"Yo Yo Yo, hold the phone. Are we really about to do this?"

"You know, that's exactly what your mother said before I sent her to Pound Town; population: sixty-nine."

The crowd got a big laugh out of Dave's joke but it only enraged DJ Zeke. Zeke tried to punch Dave but somehow Dave caught it.

"Man, I wish I watched that show now."

Dave then pick up Zeke and slammed him down. Now Dave and Jerry focused their attention on Scottdizzle. Scott went after Jerry bit he ducked and was greeted by an atomic drop. As Scottdizzle held his groin in pain, Dave and Jerry rebounded off opposite ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and was hit with Decoded(Clothesline Chop Block combo).

"And the old school duo hit an awesome tag team manoeuvre." Dave goes for the cover.

"1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners, Dave and Jerry, The Code Monkeys!"

"Well, looks like these to managed to get the win."

*backstage*

2-D and Russell were making their way to the ring as they talked about strategy.

"Well up next, it's our triple threat tag team match."

"And the winner will face The Emblem Brothers at All Out Warfare for the Tag Team titles."

*commercial break*

*All Out Warfare commercial*

"The following match is a triple threat tag team match. The rules of this match are as followed; one member from each team will be allowed in the ring. The first team to score a pinfall or submission will be announced the winner and face the Emblem Brothers for the Tag Team titles.

(Feel Good Inc. plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Gorlliaz, 2-D and Russell."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's nowit for the triple threat tag team match."

"Truth be told, I'm absolutely excited for this match."

(Grojband theme plays)

"And their opponents, from Peaceville Canada, Kin and Kon Kijura."

"Kin and Kon; these guys have two wins under their belts against Los Bandidos and the Gorillaz."

"If these as a standard tag match, my money would be on these guys to win. "

"But it's not. Not only do they have to worried about the Gorillaz but they have to worried about-"

(His World plays)

"And their opponents, representing Team Sonic, Knuckles and Miles 'Tails' Prower."

"As I was saying, they also need to worried about these guys as well."

"True, both Tails and Knuckles have singles victory. Can they work together to win this match?"

Main Event: Gorillaz(2-D and Russell) vs. Grojband(Kin and Kon Kijura) vs. Team Sonic(Knuckles and Tails)

The match begins with Russell, Kon and Knuckles in the ring to the crowds' delight.

"Aw yeah, we got the strong guys in the ring first."

Knuckles, Kon and Russell circled each other before Russell went after Kon and back him into the corner. Knuckles soon went after Russell but was met with a elbow to the face. Russell processed to punch away at Kon. Russell then whipped Kon into the opposite corner but Kon was met with a dropkick by Knuckles.

"And Knuckles hit a big dropkick."

"Who's going to win this match, find out after the break."

*commercial break"

Returning, Kin and Knuckles had Russell in the corner. They brought him out a bit but slammed him back into the corner.

"Welcome back everyone. During the break, Kon got the tag and since then, Kin and Knuckles have been in control."

Knuckles was about to tag in Tails but Kin stopped him with a belly to back side suplex. Kin dragged Knuckles to the center of the ring and put him in the Rock Lock.

"And Kin got Knuckles in the Rock Lock. This match may be over here."

Unknown to Kin and Knuckles, Russell tagged in 2-D and he went to the top rope.

"Hey, look at 2-D!"

"Looks like he's going high risk."

"Let's see if this high risk has a high reward."

In the ring, Knuckles was seconds away from tapping out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but 2-D broke up the submission with Feel Good Splash(Shooting Star Press), breaking up the submission

"AND 2-D WITH AN IMPRESSIVE MOVE!"

All three tried to get the tag

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but only Knuckles got the tag and Tails went after the other two; stopping them from getting a tag.

"WOAH TAILS IS GOING AFTER EVERYONE!"

Tails sees both Kin and 2-D getting up in the same corner. Tails sees his opportunity

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit X Tornado on both Kin and 2-D.

"MY MOTHERBOARD. TAILS HIT TWO X TORNADO AT ONCE!"

Tails covers 2-D.

"1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners, Tails and Knuckles!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. TAILS GETS THE VICTORY."

"And with at victory, they face The Emblem Brothers."

*backstage*

Brian Van Vorst was heading to the ring.

"Well up next, Brian will give his decision on the match stipulation for him and Kid Kaos."

*commercial break*

Returning, Rise is playing as Brian was already in the ring. The song soon faded and Brian began to speak.

"As you know, because I beat Wolf Emblem, I can pick what type of match Kid Kaos and I have at All Out Warfare. Kid Kaos had a good idea of making our match as a extreme rules match but I have a great idea for us. Like I said, I want a war with Kid Kaos. So, at All Out Warfare, it will be Me, Brian Van Vorst, vs. Kid Kaos in an extreme rules

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. lumberjack match."

"He can't be sere. An extreme rules lumberjack match?"

(Remember plays)

On the stage was Kid Kaos without Discord or Shadow.

"Worst, I have to say, that match is insane. You know, I think you're committing career suicide. We will be surrounded by people, whose job is to keep us in the ring with weapons. Brian, I will not only successful defend my title but I'll end your career."

"You know Kid, I'm not the only that will stuck in a ring with weapons. I'm not afraid to use a weapon or two. But know this Kaos, we are going to war and only the strongest will stand in victory. And it will be me!" Rise play once more as Kid Kaos and Brain Van Vorst stared each other down.

"Strong words from both champion and challenger. What will happen at All Out Warfare? Until then this is Brock."

"I'm Clank."

"And I'm Mr. L saying L-ater"

A/N: no bios this week because I want answer a few questions some of you may have. First, EMoney365 being co general manager. The reason why is he's been helping with multiple roster expansion. He has given me over eighty wrestlers and I'm still trying to match everyone gets debuted at some point. But this not to say thank you who read and give reviews aren't helping as well. The review do encourage me to write more.

Secondly, Dave and Jerry. Their tag team name is also the name of the show they are from. If you guys like 8-bit games then this is a show you'll like.

One final thing before I end this chapter/episode. The poll is still tied and the last day to vote is tomorrow. If there's still a tie I'll talk to my co-GM about which song sure be used.

And with that, I've covered everything so this episode is finally over.

*fade to black*


	11. PPV: All Out Warfare

_Wars are not won by soldiers,_

_They are won by kings._

_- Triple H_

The champions stand on a hill top.

_Wars are not won by kings,_

_They are won by soldiers._

_- Roman Reigns_

The entire locker room is waiting in the valley below. Tension is high as both champions and challengers await the first move. Up above a plimp passes by with H.E.A.R.T. on the side. Two ropes drop from the plimp showing EMoney365 and TigerMasters holding on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for ALL OUT WARFARE!"

The champions and challengers rush after each other, yelling at the top of their lungs. Brian Van Vorst went up for a Superman Punch as Kid Kaos was about to grab him. A large flash is shown as it transition to Grojband on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are Grojband and we are going to play 'Into the Nothing' by Breaking Benjamin."

_Screaming on the inside, I am frail and withered_

_Cover up the wounds that I can't hide_

_Walls that lie between us, the saint within the sinner_

_I have lost the nerve but it's all right_

_Carry the wounded and shut your eyes_

_All will be forgiven, none will rise_

_Bury the fallen and lead the blind_

_I will find the lost, dead inside_

_Into the nothing, faded and weary_

_I won't leave and let you fall behind_

_Live for the dying, heaven, hear me_

_I know we can make it out alive_

_Leave me at the bottom, I am lost forever_

_Letters from the dead, say goodbye_

_Sorrow falls upon us, this will be the last time_

_Days begin to end but I'll get by_

_Follow the hopeless and shut your eyes_

_All will be abandoned, none will shine_

_Gather the broken and leave this life_

_Lying in the earth side by side_

_Into the nothing, faded and weary_

_I won't leave and let him fall behind_

_Live for the dying, heaven, hear me_

_I know we can make it out alive_

_I'll keep you inside_

_Where I lead you cannot follow_

_Straight into the light_

_As my breath grows still and shallow_

_Into the nothing, faded and weary_

_I won't leave and let them fall behind_

_Live for the dying, heaven, hear me_

_I know we can make it out alive_

_Stay with me, you're all I have left_

_I know we can make it out alive_

_Stay with me, you're all I have left_

_I know we can make it out_

As the song faded out, the crowd cheered as Into the Nothing played once more over the speakers.

"Welcome everyone to ALL OUT WARFARE! I'm your commentator Brock and alongside me is Mr.L and Clank."

"Greetings, The Green Thunder, Mr.L is ready for some epic matches."

"As am I. And tonight has some great matches."

"Clank is absolutely right. Tonight the King of the Mountain, Lovely Ladies, Tag Team and the United States Championships are on the line!"

"Plus, I heard that Ahsoka and Godzilla are issuing an open challenge for a mix tag match."

"The following match is a tag team match set for one fall and it's for the H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Championship."

(His World plays)

"Introducing first, representing Team Sonic, Tails and Knuckles!"

"And we're starting the show with the Tag Team Championship match."

"This match is going to be great. Both team have technique and strength on their side, so this match could go either way."

(Miracle Man plays)

"And their opponents, the H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Champions, Dean and Wolf Emblem."

"And here comes the champions, The Emblem Brothers."

"These guys won their titles at Lay it on the Line and they are looking forward to each title defense."

Match One: Knuckle and Tails vs. The Emblem Brothers. (H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Championship on the line)

Tails started the match with Wolf Emblem. The two went into a collar and shoulder tie up but Wolf quickly put Tails in a headlock. Tails managed to get to the ropes and push Wolf off him but on Wolf's return he hit Tails with a shoulder block.

"Wolf has established his dominates in the early part of this match."

Tails got back up and tried to whip Wolf into the ropes but Wolf was too strong; countering with a short arm clothesline. Wolf dragged Tails to his corner and tagged Dean Dean got in the ring, Wolf picked up Tails by the arms and Dean grabbed his legs. The brothers then lifted the twin tailed fox and slammed him down; Dean goes for the cover.

"1.." kick out.

"The champions are standing tall; can the successful defend their titles or will Tails and Knuckles manage a win?"

*commercial break*

Returning, Dean and Wolf was about to whip Tails.

"Welcome back everyone and during the break Dean and Wolf have been isolating Tails."

"And Knuckles is just chomping at the bit to get in the ring."

The Emblem Brothers whipped Tails into the ropes. They planned on hitting him with a double clothesline but Tails ducked it and hit them with a double clothesline of his own.

"Tails, out of nowhere, hits the brothers with double clothesline."

"Great move by Tails but he needs a tag to Knuckles."

Tails began to will himself to his corner as Knuckles stomped on the steel steps; motivating the crowd for Tails. Meanwhile, Dean, the legal man, tried to stop Tails from making the tag. Tails noticed Dean in pursuit and lunged out for the tag

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and by a fingertip Tails gets the tag. Knuckles entered the ring and hit Dean with a series of clotheslines.

"AND KNUCKLES IS UNLEASHING HELL IN THE RING."

Dean swung a wild right but Knuckles ducked it and hit a side effect on Dean. Knuckles got back up and got ready for Knuckle Touch.

"Looks like Knuckles is going to end this here."

Knuckles was about to hit Knuckle Touch

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Wolf hits Last Prey on Knuckles before he could connect. But as Wolf got up he was hit with X Tornado by Tails. Tails was about to leave the ring but Dean caught him with Prodigy Theory. Dean got back up and noticed Knuckles was out so he went for the cover.

"1...2..." kick out

"And with only a second, Knuckles manages to kick out."

Dean looked at Knuckles in complete shock but then took Knuckles' arm and put him in the Emblem Cross.

"AND DEAN HAS KNUCKLES IN THE EMBLEM CROSS."

Knuckles swung his free hand wildly trying to escape. Tails slowly makes his way to break up the submission

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Knuckles tapped out before Tails could save him.

"Here are your winners and still the H.E.A.R.T. Tag Team Champions, Dean and Wolf, THE EMBLEM BROTHERS."

" Brothers did it. They successfully defended their titles."

"And they provide that they are deserving of those titles."

*backstage*

The Lords of Chaos are in the their locker room. Discord held up a cellphone as Shadow had a bucket over Kid Kaos."

"I'm going to kill you Discord."

"Come on man, it's for charity. Now say it."

"I'm Kid Kaos and I'm about to do the ice bucket challenge. I nominated Dean Emblem, Corey Riffin, Princess Zelda, Russell and TigerMasters."

After Kid listed off his nominees, Shadow dump the bucket of ice water. Kid stood there as the frigid water covered him.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Perfect!"

Discord ends the video as Kid reached for a towel. Just as he was Sunset Shimmer came in.

"Hey Kid. Can I talk to you?"

"Sunset, for the last time-"

"It's not about that. I want to know if you can be ringside during my match with Laney?"

"*sigh* You know I have a match with Brian tonight," Sunset Shimmer was about to leave, "but I guess I can be out there." Sunset Shimmer runs up to Kid Kaos and hugs him. "As a friend."

Sunset runs out the locker room with a smile on her face as Discord and Shadow shook their heads.

*commercial break*

"The following match is set for one fall and is for the King of the Mountain Championship.

You think you know me

(Metalingus plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied by Rigby, The King of the Mountain Champions; Mordecai!"

"Welcome back everyone. We are about to start our King of the Mountain Championship match."

"After the battle royal, Ichigo is looking for some revenge for what Mordecai and Rigby did."

(Bleach first theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Karakura, the Rated R Soul Reaper; Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"And here comes Ichigo and he looks ready for this match."

Match Two: Mordecai vs. Ichigo Kurosaki (King of the Mountain Championship on the line)

Ichigo immediately went after Mordecai with right hand after right hand. The referee broke them but Mordecai managed to get a cheap shot that knock Ichigo to the ground; Mordecai goes for the cover

"1." kick out

Mordecai begins to stomp on Ichigo's gut before going for another pin.

"1.." kick out

Outside the ring, Rigby was getting impatient as the Mordecai went for each pin attempt he could. Rigby then gets up on the apron and starts yelling a Mordecai.

"Come on man, finish him already!"

"I'm trying," Mordecai yelled back

"Try harder and faster!" Mordecai stops his assault on Ichigo to address Rigby.

"Look, this is my match; not yours. So butt out!" Mordecai then pushes Rigby off the apron and on to the floor. The referee gets in Mordecai's face about what he did. Mordecai calms down and turns back to Ichigo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only to get hit by a Goldberg like Spear; Ichigo goes for the pin.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner and the new King of the Mountain Champion, ICHIGO KUROSAKI.!"

"I can't believe it. Ichigo has just became the new King of the Mountain Champion."

"Well, believe it Clank. And it's all thanks to Rigby's big mouth."

Outside the ring, Rigby had got three chairs and slide them in the ring. He placed one under Mordecai's head. He waited for Ichigo to turn around and toss one to his as he held on of his own.

"I don't like what's about to happen here."

"Neither do I."

Rigby point to Mordecai and Ichigo got the message. The two brought their chairs up and began taking turn slamming them on Mordecai.

"Oh my Motherboard! Somebody stop this madness!"

Rigby stop and placed his chair on top of his former pal. Ichigo raised his chair once more

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and slammed it on top Mordecai. Mordecai was now in a small pool of his blood as Ichigo held his newly won title over and Rigby clapped for him. The twk left as EMTs and other officials came down to the ring.

"This-This was just sickening folks. Rigby, Mordecai's oldest friend, has just stabbed him in the back."

"I can't believe we just witnessed that. I-I-I think I'm going to be ill."

*backstage*

Godzilla is talking with Ahsoka as they head for the ring.

"Well up next, Godzilla and Ahsoka will issue an open challenge. Who will accept the challenge?"

*commercial break*

Returning, Godzilla and Ahsoka are standing in the ring as Godzilla's theme plays.

"Welcome back and just before the break, Mordecai was being attended by medical staff and was later carted out of the arena." Ahsoka grabs a mic.

"As you all know, Godzilla is the largest athlete in H.E.A.R.T. history. As such he needs to fight to keep his strength up. So, we are challenging anyone in the back for a mix tag team match right now. There is a long pause until

(Ali Bomaye plays)

"What the-. It's Ty Jones! Is he really going to challenge Godzilla?!"

"Ty Jones is a brave man for doing this but I doubt he's very bright."

Another minute of silent until

(Fairy Tail first theme plays)

The crowd wait as the theme. Then, emerging from the back was the strongest woman of the Fairy Tail guild, Erza Scarlet. The crowd went insane as she made her way to the ring.

"OH."

"MY."

"GOODNESS!" The trio of commentators were at a loss for words. Meanwhile, Ty Jones and Erza entered the ring as a referee started the match.

Match Three: Godzilla and Ahsoka vs. Ty Jones and Erza Scarlet.

After a little debating, it was decided that Ty Jones and Godzilla will start the match. Ty managed to get behind Godzilla and gave a few quick kicks to the back of his legs. Ty bounced off the ropes and went for a flying forearm but Godzilla countered by tossing him in the air. As Ty was falling, he managed to put Godzilla in a headlock and wrapped his legs around him. The King of the Monsters was surprised by this and fell to his knees.

"Wow, Ty Jones got the big guy on his knees."

Godzilla got back up and powerbomb Ty Jones off of him. Godzilla tagged in Ahsoka and set Ty Jones for another powerbomb as Ahsoka got to the top rope. Godzilla hit Ty with another powerbomb but before Ahsoka could do what she planned on doing, Erza caught her with an enziguri on the top rope.

"And Erza with a huge enziguri."

"Erza is the strongest woman of Fairy Tail and she's going to provide it here tonight."

Godzilla left the ring as Erza picked Ahsoka. Erza the got Ahsoka in a double underhook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Fairy Tail Pride(Glam Slam); she goes for the cover.

"1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners, Ty Jones and Erza Scarlet!"

Erza raises her arms in victory as Ty Jones slowly gets up and join in the victory.

"Well Erza provide that not only is she the strongest woman of Fairy Tail but she can be the strongest woman of H.E.A.R.T."

*backstage*

Sunset Shimmer is on her way to get Kid Kaos but as she turns the corner she see him on the phone."

"Yea babe. Sunset Shimmer? She just a friend, you're the only girl I care about."

"Ahem."

"Oh hey, ready for your match."

"You know what, FORGET IT!" Sunset Shimmer leaves in a huff. Kid Kaos had the 'I messed up big time' look on his face.

"Sunset Shimmer vs. Laney Penn for the Lovely Ladies Championship, next."

*commercial break*

*In TM and EMoney office*

"Hey, Tiger. I was thinking, shouldn't we take this show on the road?"

"Way ahead of you Money. But we are doing something different."

"How different?"

"How does our first stop being Magnolia sound."

"It sounds like we are going to be different."

*ringside*

"The following match is set for one fall and is for the Lovely Ladies Championship."

(Killa Queen plays)

"Introducing first, she is the current Lovely Ladies Champion, Sunset Shimmer!"

"Welcome back everyone and as you saw before the break, Kid Kaos was seen making out with, I assume, is his girlfriend."

"Personally, I didn't think Sunset Shimmer had a chance."

(Grojband theme plays)

"And her opponent, from Peaceville Canada, Laney Penn."

"Laney and Sunset has had quite the rivalry over the weeks and it's all comes down to this."

"Yea but like you said Brock, Sunset Shimmer just saw Kid Kaos making out with another woman. She has to be furious."

"Well, Shakespeare once said 'Hell have no furious than a woman scorned'."

Match Four: Sunset Shimmer vs. Laney Penn (Lovely Ladies Championship on the line)

The bell rung and Sunset Shimmer started the match with a Lou Thesz Press. Sunset began to rain down punches on Laney as she tried to block each one. The ref managed to pry Sunset off of Laney but soon she began to stomp on Laney.

"Right now, I feel sorry for Laney."

"I agree Brock. Sunset Shimmer is a mad woman and Laney is in her way."

Sunset was pulled off Laney once more. The referee decided to check on Laney to see if she could continue. The referee help Laney up but she could stand on her own. The referee signalled for the bell and told Jessica his decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to Laney's inability to continue, the referee has ruled Sunset Shimmer the winner of this match and the still Lovely Ladies Champion."

Sunset Shimmer left the ring with her belt with a mixture of anger and sadness on her face. As for Laney, Corey rushed down to the ring to help Laney up and out the ring.

"This match was a huge disappointment."

"Say what you want Mr.L but I think the ref made the right decision."

*backstage*

A side by side cameras of Brian Van Vorst and Kid Kaos, with the other Lords of Chaos, heading to the ring.

"Well, the hardcore and insanity is not over. Cause up next Kid Kaos vs. Brian Van Vorst for the United States Championship in a extreme rules lumberjack match."

"Oh dear."

*commercial break*

(Rise plays)

Brian Van Vorst gave a small prayer before heading for the rina at full speed.

"After the night we had so far, we are capping it off with an extreme rules lumberjack match."

"Yeah. As most of you know, Brian Van Vorst picked this as their stipulation."

(Remember plays)

Kid Kaos stood on the stage with the his fellow Lords and he held the United States Championship over his head.

"Before we go any further, When Brian name this match, Kid Kaos said that this will be career suicide. So, do you guys agree?"

"Absolutely. An extreme rules match is deadly and the purpose of a lumberjack match is to keep the competitors in the ring. Combine these two together, they might as well be in a barbed wire cage."

Before the match started, the superstars of H.E.A.R.T. headed out to the ring carrying various weapons. They began to surround the ring as the bell rung.

"The following match is a extreme rules lumberjack match and is for the United States Championship. Introducing first, Brian Van Vorst." The crowd cheered as Brian raised a fist into the air. "And his opponent, he is the current United States Championship. From the Gates of Hell, New Jersey; Kid Kaos." The crowd had a mix reaction as Kid Kaos kissed his title and hand it to the referee.

Main Event: Brian Van Vorst vs. Kid Kaos(extreme rules lumberjack match. United States Championship on the line.)

The two circled each other as the crowd took sides by their cheers.

"Let's go Brian"

"Kid Ka-Os"

"Let's go Brian"

"Kid Ka-Os"

Kid Kaos didn't waste anytime and quickly got behind Brian and tried for a release German suplex but Brian managed to flip through it and land on his feet. Brian tried to hit Kid from behind but Kid uses an arm drag before Brian made an impact. The two quickly got to their feet and took a fighting stance. The went crazy as the match was fast paced and it was just starting.

"Both men looking strong in the early goings in this match."

Kid Kaos called for a weapon and was given a trash can lid. After see the lid, Brian call for a weapon himself and got a kendo stick. The two stared at the others weapon as the crowd waited for either one to make the first move. Kid Kaos went after Brian witb the lid but Brian smacked it out of his hands with kendo stick. Brian than used the stick to strike the mid-section of Kid Kaos. Brian dropped the weapon and hit a DDT; he goes for the cover.

"1...2" kick out

Brian picked up the lid and the stick and began to think. He laid the lid on Kid's stomach and stuck it with the kendo stick repeatedly.

"HOT VULPIX, BRIAN IS JUST TENDERIZING KID."

"After all the build up, I can understand why Brian is acting the way he is." Brian goes for another pin.

"1...2.." kick out.

Brian was surprised about this he got up but before he could do anything, Kid Kaos grinned and spoke.

"I told you Worst, war doesn't end until one gives up or dies. And I don't plan on giving up!"

Kid Kaos slowly got up but Brian saw this a an opportunity to go for Rising Revaluation. Brian went up to end it but Kid Kaos spun out the way and caught Brian with an uppercut; sending Brian reeling into the ropes. Kid Kaos went to clothesline Brian out the ring but Brian but the top rope down causing him to fly out the ring. Kid landed on multiple people who tried to get him back in the ring. Meanwhile, Brian was getting pumped up from the crowd and asked for a ladder. As Brian finished placing the ladder on the ropes Kid just went over, he got some distance away from it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and ran on and off the ladder, hitting crossbody on Kid Kaos. This caused the area of superstars to fall under the weight as Brian began punching Kid.

"THIS IS AWESOME, THIS IS AWESOME, THIS IS AWESOME, THIS IS AWESOME."

"Well you heard this crowd showing their love for this match as Brian throw Kid back in the ring and pinned him.

"1...2..." kick out

"Another two count for Van Vorst."

"Kid Kaos is strong and I doubt he'll want to lose to someone like Brian."

Brian backed into the corner and signalled for Rising Fury. Kid got up once more as Brian went for Rising Fury but Kid countered with a powerbomb.

"And a huge powerbomb out of nowhere."

"Kid always has a trick up his sleeve."

Kid went over to Discord and Shadow and they gave him a duffle bag. Kid quickly unzipped the bag and pulled out two small bags. Kid untied the bag and pour out tacks.

"Aw man. Kid Kaos is looking to end Brian career here."

"It's like what Kid said career suicide."

After finishing pouring out the bags, Kid turned around to get Brian but was met with a Superman Punch. The impact of the punch was strong enough to Kid fall over

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. right on the tacks he just poured out. The crowd winced at the sight of Kid flailing around in pain. Brian went for another pin.

"1...2..." kick out

"I'm not giving up!" Kid Kaos barked out as he got up again. Brian went for another superman punch but countered and got him on his shoulders. Kid Kaos eyed the tacks, knowing what he was going to do. Kid was about to slam down Brian but he got up and hit an inverted DDT. Both men got up but Brian was faster as Kid sluggishly got up. Brian rebounded off the ropes to hit Rising Revaluation again

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Kid countered and hit Kaos Slam right on the tacks; he goes for the cover.

"1...2..." kick out at the last second. Kid was surprise until Brian spoke.

"Like you said, this ends until one of us gives up or dies."

Hearing Brian gave Kid an idea. He called for a weapon and got a trash can full of signs, cookie sheets and barbed wire. Kid picked out the barbed wire and made is way to Brian.

"Oh god, what does he have in plan?"

Kid was standing over Brian who was still recovering from the tacks. Kid position Brian in Beg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and used the wire across Brian's face! Brian screamed in pain as Kid tighten the lock and wire. In Brian's head, he knew going for a rope break was pointless. He had only two options; find a way out or tap. Kid was pulling as far back as he could but the tacks in his back dug deeper in. Right now this was a battle of endurance; who would last the longest and who will have the advantage. Both men looked like they were ready to give up until Sunset Shimmer came down to the ring. She made her way through the wall flesh and got in the ring.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"I don't know but this could be interesting."

Sunset grabbed a sign from the trash can

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and struck Kid Kaos on the back, causing him to break the hold.

"You low down, no good [**VERY** long censorship]"

"She does know children watch this show, right?"

Brian had got up and saw want happened. He tried to gently push Sunset out the way but was greeted by a sign to the face. soon, Sunset was beating both Kid and Brian with the sign. The remaining Lords of Chaos entered the ring to stop this but, just like Brian, was met with the metal. Meanwhile, Unknown by Kid or Brian, the referee was already at a six count.

"7...8...9...10! Ring the bell!" The bell rung as Sunset Shimmer left the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has rule this match as a double knockout. So still your United States KID KAOS!"

Medics rushed the ring once more as Discord and Shadow got up. Some made sure that they were alright but the main attention was on Brian and Kid. Not only were they assaulted by a sign but both men seem to had lost a bad amount of blood and were barely moving.

"Well folks, this is the end of All Out Warfare but could this also be the end of Kid Kaos and Brian Van Vorst's careers? This is Brock."

"I'm Clank."

"and I'm Mr.L saying L-ater"

* * *

**A/N: Woooooooooooooooo, I'm back sorry for the wait my computer crash and the Pay Per View was lost. Luckily I keep a hard copy of the shows and events so it wasn't too bad. Anyway, H.E.A.R.T is going on the road at last and our first stop is the capital city of Fairy Tail,** **Magnolia. See y'all then**


	12. HEART Magazine issue 2

The Big Guy Returns:

After surgery and therapy, Owen will make his return to H.E.A.R.T. next week. In an interview with Owen he says "Being out of action was the worst but now that I'm feeling better Kid Kaos should watch his back."

H.E.A.R.T. on the Road:

Stated on All Out Warfare, the superstars and Lovely Ladies will be traveling now. Here is the current schedule

1. Magnolia

2. Tokyo, Japan

3. Houston, Texas

4. Mobius

5. Pallet Town

6. Domino City

7. London, England

8. The Mushroom Kingdom

9. Los Angeles, California

10. Chicago, Illinois

Tell me where the next show should be.

Blood, Blood and Concussions:

After All Out Warfare, Mordecai, Brian and Kid have lost a good amount of blood. The three men have concussion but will return in time. However, because the time of arrival is undetermined, Kid Kaos has been stripped of the United States Championship.

New Titles and Returning Ones:

Thank to EMoney365, the Lovely Ladies division will now have a tag team championship title; opening the formation of new team. Also, the Readers Championship title will be up for grabs in a twelve man tournament.

Questions Asked:

Q: How much power does EMoney365 have now that he's the co-GM?

A: EMoney365 and I have sorta a split amount of power. He submits new wrestlers and potential championship while I write and edit the shows; we both come up with matches

Q: Why did you pick the commentators you have?

A: Because they have truly different personalities. Brock is a lady's man that had no luck with the ladies, Mr.L is the jerk who cares only about himself, and Clank is the calm gentleman. Seeing these personalities collide is somewhat amusing.

Q: Why beat up Chris?

A: Why not.

Road to the Grand Stage:

H.E.A.R.T.'s version of Wrestle Mania and Slammiversary is the Grand Stage and after All Out Warfare, we are on the road for it. The highlight PPV of the road is Ca$h Claim which will be held in December.


	13. Week 7

_Let the bodies hit the_

Wolf hits Last Prey

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Tails hit X Tornado

_Let the bodies hit the r_

Sunset Shimmer hits Over Thrown

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Brian and Kid both have the United States Championship

_FLOOR_

And hold it up to the crowd.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to H.E.A R.T. and we are live from Magnolia. I'm Brock and with me as always is Mr.L and Clank."

"That right folks and I for one love this crowd."

"I have to agree. This crowd is full of H.E.A.R.T. and wrestling fans alike. And we have some intense matches tonight.

"That's right. Tonight starts the Readers Championship Tournament."

"And can't wait for find out the contestants in this."

(War of Change plays)

"Well normally TigerMasters would come out but looks like EMoney is taking the lead tonight."

"Magnolia, how y'all feeling tonight!"

the crowd cheered.

"Now you're probably wonder where's TM? Well he's busy with...other things. So, I'll take care of business until he returns. First on the list is the Readers Championship Tournament. Here is the official list of competitors in this single elimination tournament.

Riffin

2. Dean Emblem

3. DJ Zeke

4. Bobby Mitchell

5. Eddy Gordo

6. Monkey D. Luffy

7. Jin Kazama

8. Soul Evans

9. Black Star

10. Scottdizzle

11. Shadow the Hedgehog

12.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Wolf Emblem!"

"Oh my. The Emblem Brothers are in the tournament."

"They're the reigning tag team champions but now they'll have to fight each other to add on to their gold collection."

"If you think that's shocking wait til you hear this. The Lovely Ladies division will now have new belt." EMoney rolls out the ring and picks up a duffle bag. "The Lovely Ladies will be competing for the Lovely Ladies Tag Team Championship." EMoney unzips the bag revealing two title belt with half of a heart on them. "Ladies and gentlemen tonight will be crazy, tonight will be competitive, tonight will be-"

(Applause plays)

Coming down to the ring was Heather and Sunset Shimmer. Heather pick up a mic.

"Let me get this straight; there's now a tag team title for the Lovely Ladies. Now I know you're new to this whole manager thing but it pretty obvious who should have those titles."

(All About Us plays)

"You know Heather, you're right," Liz says as she and Patty make their way to the ring. "It is pretty obvious who should have those titles. And those titles belong to us."

"Yea...no. Titles belong to those who have class and posse. Not to two gutter rats from Brooklyn."

The four women began to argue until EMoney separated them.

"Ladies, ladies. Look, you both are deserving of these titles but there are other teams and tonight Patty and Liz will face one of the teams right now."

(Lights by Ellie Goulding plays)

From the back, Rose Blondie and Jade Harley made their way to the ring.

"I have to say, EMoney handled this pretty well."

"You can say that again, Rose and Jade vs. The Thompson Sister. It's live and it's next."

*commercial break*

*Little Caesars commercial*

Returning, the match is already in progress and Patty had Jade in a Boston crab.

"Welcome back, and as you can see our first match of the night is the Home Crews' girls, Rose and Jade, vs. the Thompson Sister, Liz and Patty."

"And I love this match so far."

Match One: Liz and Patty vs. Rose and Jade

Jade managed to crawl to the ropes only for Patty to pull her back to the center of the ring. Seeing this, Rose got in the ring a delivered a kick to the back of Patty's head. Liz got in the ring and hit Rose with a clothesline.

"And a wicked clothesline by Liz."

"Liz is doing what any sister would do."

Patty gets up in the corner as Jade runs into the corner and hops up on the second rope. Jade raised a fist and started a ten punch salute.

"1..2..3..4" Patty blocked the fifth punch and pushed Jade off her. Jade tried to rush Patty in the corner but Patty managed to jump up to the second rope; avoiding Jade completely. Patty wrapped her legs around Jade and roll through pinning Jade.

"1...2." Jade grabs the ropes.

"Great move by Patty."

"And great ring awareness by Jade."

Patty gets up, drags Jade to her corner and tags in Liz. Liz gets in the ring and hits an elbow drop on Jade; Liz goes for the cover.

"1...2.." kick out.

Liz picks Jade up but Jade countered with a kick to the gut followed by a neckbreaker.

"And Jade hits an amazing counter."

"All she has to do now is get the tag."

Jade willed herself into her corner and tagged in Rose. Rose got in as Liz got back to a vertical base. Rose went for a clothesline but Liz ducked under. Liz rebound off the ropes and hit a clothesline of her own. As Rose laid on the mat, Liz was setting up for the Liz Bomb. Liz went for the dive

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only for Rose to move at the last second. As Liz held her back Rose saw her opportunity and put Liz in the Rosary (PTO) .

"And Rose locks in the Rosary Tie."

"Just look at the pain on L-iz's face"

Patty gets in the ring at the same time as Jade. Jade tried to clothesline Patty but she ducked down and broke up Rose's submission. Patty then backed Rose into the corner. Jade tried to sneak up behind but Liz warned her sister; allowing Patty to get out the way. Jade ended up collided with Rose in the corner and fell down. Liz and Patty looked at each other and got the same idea. Patty grabbed Liz and whipped her into the corner; hitting Death Line on Rose. Liz got to the top rope as Patty gets Rose on her shoulders. Liz leaped of the top rope

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hits Thompson Gun Down.

"AND THE SISTERS HIT THE GUN DOWN!"

"The Legion of Doom would be proud."

Liz covers Rose.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winners, Liz and Patty, The Thompson Sisters."

"EMoney made the best decision he made in his life so far."

"Yeah and I'm getting word that Heather and Sunset Shimmer will face another tag team later on tonight."

(Backstage)

Shadow is in his locker room thinking when Discord entered.

"He Shady, ready to become Readers champion?" Silence. "Listen, I know you and Kid are like brothers but I know he wants you to keep fighting. Kid wasn't a quitter and neither are you."

"*sigh* You're right. Let's go." The two leave the locker room.

"Shadow in action next."

*commercial break*

"The following match is a first round match set for one fall.

(Remember plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied by Discord, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Welcome back everyone and we are about to start our Readers Championship Tournament."

"But guys before the break, it looked like Shadow wasn't all there."

"Hopefully Shadow cleared his head during the walk to the ring."

(Eddy Gordo Tekken 3 theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Brazil, Eddy Gordo!"

"Oh god, not this guy."

"Like it or not he's in the tournament."

"He may even win."

"DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT CLANK!"

Match Two: Shadow vs. Eddy Gordo.

Eddy started the match in his usual dancing stance. Shadow got annoyed by this and kicked him in the gut. Shadow then started to unleash various kicks to Eddy before hitting a facebuster; he goes for the pin.

"1...2" kick out.

Shadow got up and stomped on Eddy's back; Shadow goes for another pin.

"1...2.." kick out

"Come on Shadow, end this wannabe wrestler."

"L, you're supposed to be impartial."

"I'm entitled to voice my opinions."

Shadow picked up Eddy, put him on the second rope and hit Chaos DDT; yet another pin attempt.

"1...2" kick out

Shadow slammed his fist on the mat but this moment of anger allowed Eddy to get up. Shadow turned to get Eddy but was met with a dropkick. Eddy then began to hit a series of clotheslines and dropkicks. As Shadow got up from the tenth dropkick, Eddy rebounded off the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Shadow countered with MARIA.

"That's how you do it Shadow."

"That was impressive counter." Shadow goes for the cover.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Mr.L gets up on the commentators desk and begins to dance.

"Well Shadow moves on in the tournament but who will he face in the next round?"

(Backstage)

Erza was having a slice of strawberry shortcake as Ty Jones comes up.

"Hey Erza."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, its just, where in your hometown and maybe you can give me a tour."

"Maybe another time. EMoney365 informed me that Ahsoka wants a match with me tonight."

"Oh. That's cool. Maybe Natsu could show me around."

"Alright, see ya around."

Erza and Ty go their separate ways.

(Interview Area)

Total Drama's Sierra is there with a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, Bobby Mitchell." A man with Darth Maul face paint comes into view. "Now , tonight you debut in the Readers Championship Tournament. Is there any plan you have for you match?"

"Sierra, there's only one plan I have when it comes to wrestling and that's win." Bobby leaves

"Bobby Mitchell debuts next."

*commercial break*

"The following match is a first round match set for one fall."

(Sting's WWE 2k15 theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Shelbyville, Tennessee, Bobby Mitchell!"

"Welcome back everyone and this is the in ring debut of Bobby Mitchell."

"I can't wait to see what this guy can do."

"And this episode of H.E.A.R.T Wrestling Federation is brought to you by Little Caesars."

"And by Monster and the Jedi by Boobymitch."

"And lastly, 5 Hour Energy."

(Red Paper Moon plays)

And his opponent, from Death City, Soul Evans!"

"Soul made his debut back in the fatal four way to be the number for the King of the Mountain Championship."

"Yeah but he lost thanks to Cyborg and the current champion Ichigo."

Match Four: Bobby Mitchell vs. Soul Evans

The two went straight into a collar and elbow tie up. Soul soon turned it into a headlock. Soul held the headlock as tight as he could but Bobby turned it into a side suplex.

"Good way to get out of that move."

Both men got up but Soul made the first move with a clothesline but Bobby ducked. When Soul turned around he was met with quick jabs to the face. After three quick punches to the face, Bobby hit a inverted atomic drop and followed it with a rebounding clothesline; he goes for the pin.

"1..." kick out.

Bobby got up and set up for Cross Country Kick(superkick).

"Soul better watch out. That kick looks like its aiming for his head."

Soul slowly got up until he was at a vertical base. When he turned around Bobby went for the kick

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only for Soul to duck it and go for a quick roll up.

"1...2.." kick out

Soul and Bobby got up and Soul swung wildly. Bobby managed to duck it and turn Soul around. Bobby got Soul in a double underhook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Tiger Bomb and went straight into the pin.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Bobby Mitchell!"

"Bobby's first match and he get an impressive victory over Soul."

"Also, he moves on in the tournament to face Shadow."

(In TM and EMoney office)

EMoney365 is on the phone.

"Hey Tiger, just letting you know the show is running smoothly and when you get this message, call me back."

Just then, Heather and Sunset Shimmer walked in.

"Where's TigerMasters?"

"Can I help you ladies?"

"You can help us by telling us where's TigerMasters!"

"Listen ladies. I have no idea where he is. When we landed here he said something about meeting an old friend and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"So you're the asshole that's making us fight tonight."

"No, I am your boss that's making you fight tonight."

"Can you at least tell us our opponents are?"

"All in do-" EMoney phone goes off. "I gotta get this. Hello. Yes. He what!? How long? *sigh* I'll come pick him up."

"Hey, what about us?"

"You're in the main event, what else do you want?" EMoney leaves.

*commercial break*

*5 hour energy commercial*

Returning, TigerMasters and Cana were both face down on the desk.

"How could you be so reckless!? You're the co-general manager of this company and you're having drinking contests!

"Hey, cut him some slack. This guy can hold his alcohol better than I can."

"Yeah man. This is my first time drinking this girl under the table."

"*sigh* Whatever. The shows almost done but I'm having trouble with the final match."

"Who's in the match so far?"

"Heather and Sunset Shimmer in a tag team match."

"Okay how about this." TM takes out a piece of paper and write something on it. He then hands it to EMoney. EMoney read the paper and was surprised.

"This could work."

"Good, now if you excuse us," the two passed out. EMoney rolled his eyes.

(Ringside)

"The following match is set for one fall."

(Fairy Tail first theme plays.)

"Introducing first, from Magnolia, Erza Scarlet." The crowd goes wild as Erza made her way to the ring.

"Listen to this crowd. They're going nuts!"

(Star War the Clone Wars theme plays)

"And her opponent, accompanied by Godzilla, from the Planet Shili, Ahsoka Tano!"

"Well gentlemen this is a rematch from All Out Warfare and I can't wait to see who comes out on top."

"Yeah, at All Out Warfare, Erza hit Fairy Tail Pride and it was all over for the Jedi girl."

Match Four: Erza Scarlet vs. Ahsoka Tano

The match starts with the two in a collar and elbow tie up. Erza managed to push Ahsoka off and she was sent over to Godzilla.

"Ahsoka, you got this. Find your moment and go for it," Godzilla coached.

Ahsoka got back up and began to kick at Erza's legs. Each strike slowly brought Erza down to her knees until she was completely on her knees. Ahsoka took advantage and hit a DDT and goes for the pin.

"1.." kick out

Ahsoka took advantage of the down Erza and climbed to the top rope. Erza got as Ahsoka when for the missile dropkick but Erza sidestep the attempt.

"Crash and burn for the Jedi." Erza goes for the pin.

"1...2" kick out

Erza got up and rebounded off the ropes for a leg drop but Ahsoka got out the way. As Erza got up from her failed leg drop, Ahsoka managed to hit a superkick.

"Oh. That kick was right on the money."

"Erza could be out after that." Ahsoka goes for the cover.

"1...2.." kick out.

"Erza's still in this!"

"But after that kick, I doubt there's a lot left in her."

Ahsoka stared in disbelief but soon recovered and put Erza in the Togruta lock (Crossface).

"Erza's in the Togruta lock!"

"Will she tap out or will she find a way to get out?"

"That's it Ahsoka! Keep the pressure on her," Godzilla cheered.

Erza was on the verge of tapping out until she dug down

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and in a feat of strength, lifts herself and Ahsoka up and hits a Russian leg sweep.

"MY GOODNESS!"

"Erza's not the strongest woman of Fairy Tail for nothin'."

Both women slowly got up as Godzilla slam the mat. As he did so, out of nowhere Kratos comes out and goes after Godzilla.

"What the hell!? That's Kratos!"

"Looks like Kratos want some payback for a month ago."

Outside the ring, Kratos and Godzilla began an all out brawl. Godzilla managed to push Kratos off him. He then went to drill him into the steps but Kratos moved causing Godzilla to collide knees first into the steps.

"That had to hurt."

Inside the ring, Erza and Ahsoka got up; unaware of what was going on outside. Ahsoka went for a clothesline but Erza ducked and hit Fairy Tail Pride; she goes for the cover.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Erza Scarlet!"

As Erza's hand was raised, she saw what was happening outside. Kratos was still beating up Godzilla as Erza got out the ring. Erza turned Kratos around and delivered a huge right hand to Kratos. After she did that, H.E A.R.T. officials came out before things could escalate.

"Wow, what a right hand by Erza!"

(Backstage)

Heather and Sunset Shimmer are heading out to the ring.

"Well up next, Sunset Shimmer and Heather will be in tag team action."

"But who's their opponents gonna be?"

*commercial break*

(Applauses plays)

"The following match is a tag team match set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Heather and the Lovely Ladies Champion, Sunset Shimmer."

"Welcome back everyone and we are set for tag team action."

"Earlier tonight, EMoney had some trouble making this match but a drunk tiger helped him."

"Do you know how weird that sentence is?" Sunset Shimmer grabs a mic.

"TigerMasters, you are so predictable. You obvious picked the team of Lamely Penn and Loser Croft. So why don't you two come out right now." The two waited for a bit until.

_Na Na Na Na Na Come On_

(S&M by Rihanna plays)

From the back came an unearthly large man with two average size women. One had pink hair while the other had orange but they were both wearing a crop top, extremely short short shorts, and a cap.

"And their opponents, being accompanied by Hugo, Poison and Roxy!"

"Gentlemen, I think we found women hotter than Jessica Rabbit."

"Agree."

"You guys do know one of those girls is technically a guy."

"WHAT!?"

Main Event: Sunset Shimmer and Heather vs. Poison and Roxy

Sunset Shimmer started the match with Roxy. Roxy decided to do some provocative stretches which received cheers and cat calls from the guys. Sunset got annoyed by this and pulled Roxy by the hair, sending her to the floor. She followed it up with multiple stomps to the abdomen. She drags Roxy to her corner and tags in Heather. Heather and Sunset picked Roxy up and sent her chest first into the corner. Roxy held her chest as Heather picked her up in a fisherman's suplex and pins her.

"1.." kick out.

Heather began to stomp on Roxy and goes for another pin.

"1.." kick out

Heather picked up Roxy and whipped her into the ropes. Heather tried for a dropkick but Roxy slid under it and tagged in Poison. Heather tried to get up but Poison hit her with a dropkick to the side of the head. Poison got to the top rope and waited for Heather to get up. As soon as Heather got up, Poison leaped off the top rope and hit a crossbody and pin her.

"1...2" kick out

"This match is heating up. Find out after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Roxy and Poison were taking turns slapping Sunset Shimmer. Before long they whipped her into the ropes and hit a double dropkick.

"Welcome back everyone and during the break its been Roxy and Poison's match."

As Sunset Shimmer laid on the mat, Roxy and Poison decided to do some poses for the fans.

"Clank, will you please tell us which on is the 100% girl!"

"They both identify as a girl."

"That's not what I ment!"

In the ring, Poison got out the ring while Roxy made her way to Sunset. Roxy began to kick Sunset Shimmer as Poison and Hugo cheered from the side. Roxy picked up Sunset and whipped her into the ropes but Heather managed to tag herself in. Roxy hit Sunset with a clothesline but as her back was turned, Heather rolled Roxy up.

"1...2.." kick out

They both get up but Roxy managed to kick Heather in the gut and hit a DDT; she goes for the cover.

"1...2." kick out

Roxy got behind Heather and waited for her to get up. Heather slowly got up as Roxy stalked her from behind.

When Heather finally got up, Roxy grabbed her from behind

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Bad Bitch (Skull Crushing Finally) on Heather and goes for the pin.

"1...2..." Sunset Shimmer comes in the ring and breaks up the pin. She then began to beat down Roxy until Poison got in and ripped Sunset off of Roxy. Sunset got up but Poison put her on her shoulders and hit Gender Bent (torture rack back breaker). Sunset Shimmer rolled out the ring leaving Heather with Poison and Roxy. The two picked up Heather; Poison lifted Heather on her shoulders and Roxy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit a running cutter(Mad Gear Termination); Roxy goes for the pin.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's are your winners, Roxy and Poison!"

The two began to strut around the ring as Hugo entered the ring.

"Well tonight was one to remember."

"Yeah. A new title has been revealed, the debut of three new wrestlers and we found out that TM love to drink."

"Whatever. This is Brock."

"I'm Clank."

"And I'm Mr.L saying L-ater."

Bio:

Name: Bobby Mitchell

Hometown: Shelbyville, Tennessee

Ring attire: Black trunks, Kneepads, boots, and elbow pads with red double CC's and red markings on them, and the Darth Maul face paint, and black and red gloves

Casual attire: same with jacket

Signature(limit 3): Maul Splash, Tigerbomb(with pin), Ura-Nage( Book End)

Finisher(limit 2): Deathdrop(Scorpion Deathdrop) and Cross Country kick( super kick)

Theme: Stings WWE 2k15 theme


	14. Week 8

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

The Thompson Sister hit Thompson Gun Down

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Bobby Mitchell hit a tiger bomb

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

EMoney365 reveals the Lovely Ladies Tag Team Championship

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Shadow set up Eddy Gordo

_FLOOR!_

And hits MARIA.

"Welcome everyone to H.E.A.R.T. Wrestling Federation. I'm Brock along with just Clank this time."

"Yes. Mr.L missed his flight and can't be here tonight."

"But, like they always say, the show must go on."

(Ballad of Mona Lisa plays)

TigerMasters and EMoney365 both head out to the ring looking very dapper. TigerMasters grabs a mic.

"Hello Tokyo," everybody cheers, "Man, it feels good to come to the country where anime, manga and cosplay originated."

"Anyway," EMoney speaks up, "we know that TNA will be here soon. So I guess you can call us the pre-show."

"EMoney, we may be the pre-show but we're going to be the best damn pre-show the wrestling industry has ever-"

(From the Ashes by The Infinite Source plays)

"Hold it right there mortals," Kratos began, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something and I want an answer now." EMoney and TigerMasters look at each other before allowing Kratos to finish. "I deserve to be the Heavyweight Champion but instead you have a blue rodent running around with it. So, my question is, when is my match for that title?"

"You said you wanted an answer now," TigerMasters began, "Well I'll tell you. You'll get your chance when you provide yourself worthy of a title match." Kratos becomes furious by TMs' statement.

"Did you see what I did last week. I beat down Godzilla." The crowd boos.

"Really? Tell you the truth, last week's kinda a blur. It's not everyday you get to drink with Cana."

"Either you to put me in a match or I'll make you wish you were never born." TigerMasters begins to think then gets an idea.

"Okay, tonight you will be in a match but it wouldn't be for the Heavyweight Championship. Instead you will face this man or should I say this beast."

(Godzilla theme plays)

Godzilla made his way to the ring until EMoney stopped him.

"Wait, not now. Later on tonight. And Kratos, if you can beat him tonight then maybe we'll look into giving you that championship match." War of Change plays as the co-GM left the ring.

"Well Clank, looks like L is going to miss out on a huge main event."

(Backstage)

Corey is warming up for his match.

"But up next, Corey will fight to advance in the Readers Championship Tournament. Will he prevailed or crash in defeat?"

*commercial break*

(Grojband theme plays)

"The following match is a first round match set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Peaceville Canada, Corey Riffin!"

"Welcome back everyone to H. E.A.R.T. and Corey is about to compete."

"Corey has shown that he has the drive to compete in high profile matches."

(What's up plays)

"Yo yo yo," out from the back came DJ Zeke with a mic.

"Dis the part where I crank it up.

So, I'mma crank it up.

Here I go.

People over there what's up?

If you feel me stand up and say what's up.

What's up."

"You suck!"

"What's up."

"Shut up!"

"What's up."

"You suck!"

"What's up."

"Shut up."

"See you can get with this or you can get that.

You better get with this cause this is where it's at.

What's up."

"You suck!"

"What's up."

"Shut up!"

"What's up."

"You suck!"

"What's up."

"Shut up!"

"See I just be skippin' and jumpin'!

Leavin' the competition!

Makin' em' disappear like your

Favourite magician

Unwrap that till' the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back

Till they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, being simple

These are the type of people

To get popped like a pimple!

Statin' my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest Canadian

To set foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe

I'm 'a take it off a show shot, dead

What's up."

"You suck!"

"What's up"

"Shut up!"

"What's up."

"You suck!"

"What's up."

"Shut up!"

"Tokyo, Japan," the crowd boos, "what's up."

"YOU SUCK!"

Match One: Corey Riffin vs. DJ Zeke

Corey and Zeke circled each other until Zeke leaned on the ropes.

"What's up."

"SHUT UP!"

"Clank do you find it weird that our Japanese audience knows perfect English?"

"It is very odd."

Corey and Zeke went into a collar and elbow tie up. Corey managed to get Zeke in a headlock. Zeke managed to flip Corey over but landed on his feet. Corey then rebounded off the ropes and hit a clothesline to the back of Zeke's head.

"Corey hit a great clothesline to Zeke."

"Yeah but I doubt it did much damage."

"Why's that?"

"Since when did Zeke every have a brain to damage?"

"Good point."

Corey saw Zeke laid out and went for Rock n' Roll. Corey was just about to hit it, when Zeke brought his knees up; causing Corey to collide with his knees.

"Ooooh, Corey lands right on Zeke's knees."

Zeke get up and sets up for Final Verse(scissor kick). Corey gets up as Zeke went for Final Verse

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Corey dodges the attempt and hit a Randy Orton style backbreaker.

"Impressive countered by Corey."

"Shades of Randy Orton."

Corey gets up and heads to the corner and begins to set up for the Closing Act(Sweet Chin Music).

"Aw man. Looks like Corey's going to end it here."

Zeke get up and Corey went for the kick but Zeke ducked under and roll Corey up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. while holding Corey's pants but the ref didn't see it.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, DJ Zeke!"

"What!? The ref miscounted. Zeke had a hold of the pants."

"Fair or not, Zeke goes on to the next round regardless."

(Backstage)

Wolf get ready for his match later on when Dean comes in.

"Hey bro."

"Hey. Listen, we're not fighting each other tonight but sooner or later-"

"Dean, we both want to be champion and even though we're the tag team champions only one of us can be Readers champion. So when we do fight each other, let's make it the best match ever."

"You got it Wolf." They shake hands as it fades to black.

*commercial break*

*Breast Cancer Awareness commercial*

"The following match is set for one fall."

(Ali Bomaye plays)

"Introducing first, from Miami Florida, The M.I.A. M.V.P., Ty Jones!"

"Welcome back everyone and Ty Jones is set for action."

"This guy has an amazing energy and this crowd can feel it."

(Riot plays)

"And his opponent, from Las Angeles California, Dan!"

"Not this guy. I thought Tails and Knuckles ended this guy."

"Well it seem Dan is still stand and is about to face Ty Jones."

Match Two: Ty Jones vs. Dan

Dan charged Ty but he countered with a STO. Ty then pick up Dan but Dan break off Ty's hold and deliver a quick right. As Ty was reeling from the punch, Dan rebounded off the ropes and went for a crossbody but Ty grabbed him in mid air. Ty threw Dan with a overhand toss, sending Dan outside the ring.

"And Dan is sent to the outside. Can Ty keep this pace or will Dan turn it around, find out after the break."

*commercial break*

*Nike commercial*

Returning, Dan had a knee on Ty's back and was pulling back as hard as he could.

"Welcome back everyone and during the break Dan managed to take control."

"Ty tried for a suicide dive but Dan stepped out way."

Dan held Ty's head until Ty managed to flip Dan over. Ty slowly got up but Dan began to rain down punches.

"Dan is not letting Ty breath in this match."

"That's because Ty will exploit any opportunity if you give it to him."

Ty managed to push Dan off once more causing Dan to run into the ropes. Dan tried for a clothesline but Ty Jones ducked it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit a Pelé kick to the top of Dan's head.

"And Ty Jones hit a perfect Pelé kick."

"I do believe that Ty may have found the opening he needed."

Ty Jones gets up, feeding off the crowd. Ty got up on the top rope and waited for Dan to get up. As Dan got to his feet Ty went for Moneymaker

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hits it then goes for the pin.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Ty Jones!"

"Ty Jones made a great comeback need the end."

"Like I said, he will take an opportunity when he sees it."

"Well up next Rigby will host his version of the Cutting Edge."

"This will be a train wreck."

*commercial break*

Returning, Rigby is already in the ring with a mic in hand.

"Hello, idiots," the crowd boos, "Tonight I debut one of the greatest segments ever to exist; The Cutting Rigby. Now my first guest on the Cutting Rigby is the current King of the Mountain champion, Ichigo Kurosaki.

(Bleach first theme plays)

Ichigo comes down to the ring as the crowd booed him; Ichigo grabbed a mic.

"First let me say, it's great to be here Rigby."

"Good to have ya. Now, Ichigo, how hard was it to win that championship?"

"Rigby, it was extremely hard. It took hours in the gym, tons of video watching and a lot of support from my friends."

"Well I have to say, you are truly-"

_You think you know me. _

(Metalingus plays)

Out from the back came Mordecai and the crazy went crazy.

"What!? I-It's Mordecai!?"

"I don't believe!" Mordecai gets in the ring with a mic.

"Really Rigby. If I wasn't for you, I would still be champion. And then you stab me in the back, what the hell man?"

"Listen Mordecai, you are not as strong as you think and I'm not strong. In this company you either need to be strong or be around strong people and Ichigo is strong. So either you can join us or we beat you down where you stand." Mordecai thinks it over

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. before hitting Rigby over the head with the mic. He then goes after Ichigo.

"And Mordecai is unleashing hell on Ichigo."

"I don't blame him. I would do the same thing."

Mordecai then toss Ichigo out the ring leaving him alone with Rigby. Rigby begin to beg for mercy but Mordecai begin to (to use the words of Steve Austin) stomp a mud hole in Rigby. Mordecai steps back and set up for a spear. He waited patiently for Rigby to get up and when he did, Mordecai hit a deadly spear. Metalingus plays once more as Mordecai stands and pick up the King of the Mountain Championship to the crowds delight.

"What a great sight to see. The true champion with his title."

(Backstage)

Bayonetta and Jeanne are stretching and talking about their match.

"Well up next Bayonetta and Jeanne are in tag team action against Yoruichi & Soi Fon."

"I can't wait for that match."

*commercial break

*Detective Conan commercial*

(In the GM's office)

EMoney and TigerMasters are working out.

"I still can't believe you have your own gym."

"I'm not going to use the same stuff the wrestlers use; they don't wipe down the equipment." Just then Ichigo and Rigby comes in.

"Did you idiots see was happen," Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, we did and it's unacceptable."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We are going to find Mordecai, tell him to please leave the arena and get some rest."

"Are you serious!"

EMoney steps in between.

"Mr. Kurosaki, concussions are very serious. In the past, we woul-"

"I don't care about that! Mordecai assaulted me and I want a match with him!"

"Okay, how about this," EMoney began, "next week, if the doctors clear Mordecai to wrestle, you two will compete in an All Out Warfare rematch for the King of the Mountain Championship."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"I have admit E, we can do better. How about this, Mordecai and Ichigo for the King of the Mountain Championship in a steel cage match." Ichigo is pissed but leaves the room without a word.

(Ringside)

"The following match is a Lovely Ladies tag team match set for one fall."

(Fly me into the Moon plays)

Introducing first, the team of Bayonetta and Jeanne!"

"Welcome back everyone and I'm still in shock about next week's match."

"Yea, if Mordecai is cleared to fight he will have his rematch for the King of the Mountain Championship; this time in a steel cage!"

(Broken by Dale Oliver plays)

"And their opponents, from the Soul Society, Yoruichi & Soi Fon!"

"And here comes the Soul Society Sexiest women."

"Some may argue that notion Brock."

"Whatever Clank."

Match Three: Bayonetta and Jeanne vs. Yoruichi and Soi Fon

Bayonetta and Soi Fon started the match. The two went straight into a collar and elbow tie up. Bayonetta, with the height advantage, got control by pushing Soi Fon back. Soi Fon got back up but was met with a back elbow. As Soi Fon laid on the mat, Bayonetta followed it with a rebounded leg drop.

"Bayonetta is looking good for her first match."

Bayonetta dragged Soi Fon to her corner and tagged in Jeanne. Jeanne grabbed Soi Fon arm while Bayonetta grabbed her legs. They lifted her up and let her body slam go the mat; Jeanne goes for the pin.

"1...2." kick out

Jeanne picked up Soi only for Soi countered with a jawbreaker and followed it up with a quick roll up.

"1..." kick out

Soi tried to get a tag but Jeanne stop her with a double ax handle to the back.

"And Jeanne stop the tag attempt. Can Soi Fon and Yoruichi get back in this match, find out after the break."

*commercial break*

*H.E.A.R.T. sponsored movie*

Returning, Soi Fon is still in the ring but Bayonetta was in now.

"Welcome back and during the break Bayonetta and Jeanne have been in total control."

"That right Clank. Bayonetta and Jeanne have been using quick tags and strong move to keep Soi in the ring."

Bayonetta was circling a down Soi until she decided to step on and over Soi. Soi groaned in pain as she held her stomach with one hand and reach out to Yoruichi with the other. Bayonetta tagged in Jeanne once more and the two picked Soi up and whipped her back into their corner. Soi was about to hit the turnbuckle but relying on her instincts she managed to jump up on the turnbuckles

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and began to walk on the top rope.

"OH MY MOTHERBOARD. SOI FON IS WALKING ON THE TOP ROPE!"

"That is pure training and balance right there."

Bayonetta went to push Soi off the rope but Soi jumped over Bayonetta and hit Jeanne with a senton; and finally got the much needed tag.

"Yoruichi is finally in the match!"

"Things are about to get heated."

Yoruichi quickly clotheslined Bayonetta out the ring and turn to Jeanne, who is getting up. Yoruichi whipped Jeanne into the ropes and did a quick belly to belly suplex

"Yoruichi is going on a rampage!"

Yoruichi went up to the top rope and drilled Jeanne with an elbow drop; Yoruichi goes for the cover.

"1...2..." Bayonetta breaks up the pin.

Bayonetta begins to go after Yoruichi until Soi Fon came in and dropkick Bayonetta into the corner. Yoruichi and Soi looked at each other then Yoruichi whipped Soi into the corner and Soi hit a shining wizard on Bayonetta; knocking her out.

"Oh, Bayonetta may be out of this match."

Yoruichi and Soi high five each other until Jeanne tossed Soi out the ring. As Jeanne back was turned Yoruichi tried to roll her up. Jeanne held on to the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. until Soi Fon got on the apron and kick Jeanne on the side of her head; allowing Yoruichi to pin her.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winners, Yoruichi and Soi Fon!"

"What a great ending to this match."

"It may have been grim for Yoruichi and Soi Fon but they managed to get the win."

(Interview area)

Sierra, once again is standing with a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guests at this time, Ahsoka and The King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Now Godzilla, later on you're facing Kratos, the man who have killed serpents, undead soldiers, Hercules, and even the Gods of Olympus; so what type of strategy do you have planned for him?" Godzilla looked down at Ahsoka.

"Well Sierra," Ahsoka began, " the big guy here doesn't feel like revealing his plan of attack for Kratos but I promise you this; the big guy will beat Kratos. He doesn't care about what he accomplished in the past, he only care about what going to happen out there tonight." The two leave.

(Backstage)

Wolf is still in his locker room stretching until an intern comes in.

" Emblem, your match is next" Wolf take one final breath, shakes his arm and rolls his neck.

"Let's do this."

*commercial break*

"The following match is a first round match set for one fall."

(Bark at the Moon plays)

"Introducing first, from London, England, he is one half of the H.E.A.R.T. tag team champions, Wolf Emblem!"

"Welcome back and we are about to start our next first round match in the Readers Championship Tournament."

"Earlier tonight, it was Corey vs. DJ Zeke and by a blatant use of the pants DJ made it the next round." The tournament bracket is shown with Shadow, Eddy Gordo, Soul Evans, Bobby Mitchell, Corey Riffin, DJ Zeke, and Wolf Emblem names on it leaving the other slots blank.

"And as you can see, Shadow will face Bobby Mitchell in the next round and Zeke will face the winner of this match."

(Stronger by Kanye West)

"And his opponent, from Ontario, Canada, Owen!"

"Owen is back after missing a month of action thanks to Kid Kaos."

"I know Owen wants to get his hands on Kid but he'll have to settle for Wolf Emblem.

Match Four: Wolf Emblem vs. Owen

The glared down at each other and began to have an inaudible argument. Owen then pushed Wolf back and continued to argue. Wolf then hit Owen with an uppercut, sending him back. Owen recovered from the attack and soon Owen and Wolf were slugging it out like prize fighters.

"Woah, these guys are giving each other hell in the ring!"

"It all for the Readers Championship."

Wolf began to get the upper hand but a swift kick to the midsection stopped Wolf's roll. Owen rebounded off the ropes and hit a running high knee and followed it with a German suplex; Owen goes straight into the pin.

"1..." kick out.

Wolf laid on the mat as Owen decided to do something risky. Owen began to climb to the top rope and waited for Wolf to get up.

"Oh no. If Owen hits this, Kid Kaos and Brian Van Vorst is getting some company."

Wolf got up and Owen jumped

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Wolf, showing off his strength, caught Owen in mid air and body slammed him down.

"HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS!"

"Now that was impressive!"

Wolf slowly got back up as Owen stayed laid out. Wolf seeing this decided to end this with Wolf Blade. As he waited for Owen to get up, Chris came down to the ring and got on the apron. The ref tried to get Chris down but unknown to Wolf, Scottdizzle made his way through the crowd with a chair. But before Scott jumped over the barricade he was attacked by a hooded fan.

"Hey looks like a fan is getting involved with a wrestlers."

In the ring, Wolf refocused on Owen as he got up. Owen stood up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only to be levelled by a Wolf Blade; Wolf goes for the pin.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Wolf Emblem!"

Outside in the crowd, the hooded man jumped over the barricade with Scottdizzle. The hooded man went under the ring, got a chair and laid it on the ground. He then put Scott on his shoulders and slammed him down on the chair, causing Scott squirmed in pain. The hooded man lifted his hood revealing a newly red headed Kid Kaos.

"What the-!? It's Kid!"

"First Mordecai and now Kid. I bet Brian is back there somewhere."

(Backstage)

Kratos is making his way to the ring

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it about time for our main event. Kratos vs. Godzilla."

"This is going to be huge."

*commercial break*

*See No Evil 2 commercial*

"The following match is set for one fall."

(From the Ashes play)

"Introducing first, from Sparta, Greece, Kratos!"

"Well it's safe to say, this is our biggest main event ever."

"Let's go back a month ago where this all started. It was Godzilla fought Kratos in a simple match where Godzilla won."

(Godzilla theme plays)

"And his opponent being accompanied by Ahsoka , from Tokyo, Japan. The King of the Monsters, Godzilla."

"And last week, during Ahsoka's match against Erza, Kratos came down to ringside and attacked Godzilla before Erza would get involved."

Main Event: Kratos vs. Godzilla.

Kratos wasted no time and immediately went after Godzilla with a flurry of punches. Godzilla pushed Kratos back but Kratos came with even more punches.

"Kratos is really giving it told Godzilla."

"Don't count Godzilla out just yet."

Kratos backed Godzilla into the corner. Kratos took a few steps back and went for a clothesline only for Godzilla to move out the way causing Kratos to collide into the turnbuckle. Godzilla followed Kratos' mistake with a series of lefts and rights to the midsection. After a few punches, Godzilla step back allowing Kratos to stagger out the corner. Godzilla then set Kratos into Atomic Bomb but Kratos countered with a back body drop.

"And it's Kratos with counter."

"This match is heating up. Who will win this, find out after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Kratos clotheslined Godzilla over the top rope, taking himself with him.

"Welcome back everyone and this match has gotten hectic."

"That's right Clank. During the break, Godzilla and Kratos were in an all out slugfest until Kratos got the upper hand."

Outside the ring, Godzilla and Kratos slowly got up as Ahsoka help Godzilla up. Kratos got to his feet and saw Godzilla still getting up. Kratos used this time to set up Minotaur Charge, unaware of the ref's count.

"4...5"

Godzilla got to a vertical base and Kratos went for the clothesline

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only for Ahsoka to push Godzilla out the way, causing Kratos to collide with the steel steps.

"Crash and burn for Kratos."

"Those steel steps can be unforgiving."

"7...8"

Godzilla managed to get back in the ring while Kratos slowly got up from his encounter with the steps.

"9...10! Ring the bell."

"Here's your winner by count out, Godzilla!"

"Godzilla won."

"Even though it was by count out; a win's a win."

Ahsoka enter the ring to congratulate Godzilla for his victory. Outside the ring Kratos made his way into the ring with a chair. Without waste anytime, Kratos hit Godzilla over the back with the chair.

"Oh come on! The match is over."

"Looks like Kratos is a sore loser."

Kratos was about to hit Godzilla again but Ahsoka took the chair from him and tossed it out the ring. Kratos turned around and began to stalk Ahsoka with evil intentions in mind.

"Ahsoka, get out the ring!"

"I don't think she can! She's frozen in fear!"

Before Kratos could do anything, Erza came down to the ring ready to fight. Kratos sees her and begs her to come in the ring, allowing Ahsoka to leave the ring. Erza slid into the ring and her and Kratos began to brawl.

"OH MY GOSH! ERZA IS TAKING THE FIGHT TO KRATOS!"

"AND ERZA IS GIVING KRATOS A RUN FOR HIS MONEY!"

Kratos kick Erza in the midsection and went for Minotaur Charge

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. but Erza sidestep the attempt but Kratos ran into Godzilla who hit an Atomic Bomb.

"ATOMIC BOMB BY GODZILLA!"

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

The crowd cheered as Erza, Godzilla and Ahsoka stood in the center of the ring.

"Well, another episode of H.E.A.R.T. is in the books. Until next time, I'm Clank."

"And on the behalf of Mr.L, I'm Brock saying L-ater."

Bio

Name: Corey Riffin

Hometown: Peaceville, Canada

Ring attire: same as show but without shirt and beanie

Casual attire: same as show

Signature(limit 3): Rock n' Roll, spike DDT, Hardcore Rock(top rope elbow drop)

Finisher(limit 2): Closing Act, Guitar Solo(abdominal stretch)

Tag Team: Grojband( w/ Laney Penn, Kin and Kon Kijura)

Theme: Grojband theme

Name: Ezekiel a.k.a. DJ Zeke

Hometown: the farm lands of Canada

Ring attire: R-truth gear

Casual attire: Total Drama island clothes

Signature(limit 3): Clothesline to the back of the head, three dropkicks

Finisher(limit 2): Final Verse, Killer Bars(corner enziguri followed by a mule kick.)

Tag Team: w/ Scott a.k.a. Scottdizzle

Theme: What's up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna address the major elephant in the room; Kratos' new theme. Originally, I planned to have this as Kratos theme bit decided against it. Why am I using it now? It a good song and I couldn't help but use it. Like it, hate it, let me know. So see ya next time. **


	15. Week 9

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Wolf hits Wolf Blade

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Ty Jones hit Moneymaker

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Soi Fon kicks Jeanne

_Let the bodies hit the..._

Erza sidestep Kratos

_FLOOR_

And Godzilla hits Atomic Bomb

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to H.E.A.R.T. Wrestling Federation live from Houston, Texas. I'm Brock and with me is Clank and Mr.L"

"It's good to be back and Brock if you ever take my line again, I will end you."

"I understand."

"Well tonight we have some ama-. Wait a minute. I'm getting word that there's something going on the the back."

(Backstage)

Mordecai, Kid Kaos and Brian Van Vorst arguing with security and officials. Soon the three wrestlers began to throw punches at security until TigerMasters come out.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Mr. Masters ," one of the officials said, "we're trying to tell them take they can't compete tonight. Their concussions are still dangerous to compete with."

"Forget that. I got a match against Ichigo tonight and I will fight him tonight."

"And I'm here to claim what's mine."

"What do you mean," Brian asked, "I could have beaten you at All Out Warfare and become the new United States Champion."

"In your dreams, Worst. You would have tapped out like our first match and I would still be champion."

Brian and Kid began to glare at each other before TigerMasters got involved.

"Listen, I can see that you all want to fight. So, I'll let you fight. Mordecai, you'll still have your cage match with Ichigo for the title. As for you two, I hope you can put your differences aside because you're going to be in a tag team match."

"Why would I team up with him?"

"Because if you win, you two will have your rematch for the United States Championship but if you lose, your opponents will face each for the title." Kid and Brian glare at each other once more before heading to their respective locker rooms.

(Ringside)

"Wow, tonight is going to be bigger than we thought."

"You said it Brock"

(Miracle Man plays)

"The following match is a first round match set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from London England, weighing in at 201 pound, he is one half of the Tag Team Championship. Dean Emblem!"

"Well as we get readjusted, Dean Emblem is getting ready for his match in the Readers Championship Tournament."

(The Greatest Battle Music of All Times: Luffy Moukou plays)

"And his opponent, representing the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Well just like Bobby Mitchell, Luffy will be making his debut in this tournament."

"Well let's see if he will advance in the tournament as well."

Match One: Dean Emblem vs. Monkey D. Luffy

The two circled each other before Luffy extended his hand, wanting to shake hands.

"Looks like Luffy wants a clean match."

"Argh, not one of these matches."

Dean looked at the hand and accepted the handshake. The two broke the handshake and went into a collar and elbow tie up. Dean locked Luffy in a headlock before Luffy pushed him into the ropes. Luffy got himself together but Dean hit a shoulder block, sending Luffy to mat. Dean rebound off the ropes and went for a knee drop but Luffy rolled out the way. The got up and stared each other down as the crowd cheered for the fast pace of the match.

"Wow, this match is going to be fast paced!"

"But who will win their way into the second round? Find out after the break."

*commercial break*

Returning, Luffy has Dean in a standing armbar. Dean rolled through the arm ar and managed to trip Luffy.

"Welcome back everyone, and this match is still in motion."

"And what you see here is actually what happened during the break!"

Luffy kipped up as Dean went for a dropkick. Luffy slapped the kick away and for a leg drop. Dean moved out the way causing Luffy to crash down on the mat; Dean goes for the pin.

"1.." kick out.

Dean decided to go for the British Lock. Dean picked up Luffy's ankle, Luffy managed roll to his back and kick Deab away. The two men stood as the crowd cheered for more.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"This crowd is absolutely right! This IS awesome!"

Luffy charged at Dean but he sidestepped causing Luffy going chest first into the turnbuckle. Dean took advantage of Luffy's mistake

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Prodigy Theory and goes for the pin.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Dean Emblem!"

"Dean won! He moves on!"

"But if Wolf and Dean make it pass the second round, they'll have to fight each other."

"And later on tonight, Mordecai will face Ichigo in a steel cage."

"Plus, the unlikely team of Brian Van Vorst and Kid Kaos will have a chance to get their rematch for the United States Championship."

*commercial break*

*Party City commercial*

Returning, the Lords of Chaos are in training in their locker.

"Come on you two," Discord said, "Kid you got a match tonight and Shadow you gotta lose a few pounds." Kid Kaos and Shadow took their training to the next step when Brian walked in. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Kid."

Kid Kaos stops working out, "What is it?"

"Let's get one thing straight; I hate you and you hate me. But TigerMasters was right, we need to put our differences aside for tonight. So, truce?," Brian holds out his hand.

"Until the end of the match, " Kid said shaking Brian's hand.

(Ringside)

"The following match is a Lovely Ladies match set for one fall."

(Killa Queen plays)

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Heather. She is a student at Canterlot High School and is the Lovely Ladies Champion, Sunset Shimmer!"

"Welcome back everyone and did Kid and Brian make a truce?"

"Looks like it Clank."

"Ha, those two can't work together. Their like John Cena and Dean Ambrose; waiting to explode."

(Metroid theme plays)

"And her opponent, Samus Aran!"

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see how Samus handles herself in the ring."

"It will be nice to see that."

Match Two: Sunset Shimmer vs. Samus Aran.

Samus and Sunset got in each other face with a little argument. It didn't take long before Sunset went for the first move. Sunset began hitting Samus with quick rights and left before sending herself into the ropes. She went for a flying forearm but Samus caught her in midair and hit her a over the knee backbreaker.

"Ooo, that had to hurt."

"No argument here."

Sunset laid on the mat as Samus hit a standing moonsault and goes straight to the pin.

"1...2" kick out

Samus pick up Sunset into a suplex position but Sunset managed to knee Samus on the head and get out. Sunset tried for a chick kick but Samus caught the kick and hit Sunset with a dragon screw.

"Now that's a counter."

Samus got on the apron only to flip back over and hit leg drop on Sunset. As the crowd cheered for Samus, she began to feed off the energy and decided to end it. Sunset slowly got up as Samus got ready for Zero In (discus elbow). Before Samus could do anything Heather grabbed Samus' ankle, preventing her from moving. The ref saw this and ejected Heather from ringside.

"Good call by referee."

"What are you talking about? Heather was the best part of this match."

Samus refocused on Sunset Shimmer as she tried to cheap shot Samus. Samus dodged it just in time, rebound off the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Zero In; she goes for the cover.

"1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner, Samus Aran!"

"What an impressive win by Samus."

"If EMoney and TM were watching this, they may consider a title shot for Samus."

(Interview area)

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, the number one contender for the King of the Mountain Championship, Mordecai. Mordecai, even though you're not medically clear to fight tonight, TigerMasters has granted you your match against Ichigo. How do you feel?"

"Well Sierra, I believe Masters saw the fire in my eye to compete so he's going to let me compete tonight. But to tell you the truth, I don't care about winning or losing. I just want to get my hands on Ichigo and Rigby. After I'm done with Ichigo, I'm going after Rigby and nothing is going to stop me."

*commercial break*

(Outside the GM office)

Sunset Shimmer and Heather are clearly mad and are about to enter the GM's office.

"Tiger, EMoney, we need to-" before Heather could finish her sentence she was struck by lightning.

"What are you two doing," Sunset asked.

"Well, E and I got into an argument about who's better; Gaia or Zeus. So with a few strings pulled, EMoney has electrical powers. Now, if you excuse me, I was about to win."

"In your dreams," EMoney sent another bolt of lightning at Tiger but was countered with slab of stone.

"Okay but we will talk,"Sunset drags Heather out while the GM's fought.

(Ringside)

"The following match is a tag team match set for one fall!"

(Rise plays)

"Introducing first, Brian Van Vorst!"

"Well let's see if Brian and Kid can work together in this tag team match."

"I bet you $35 they can't work together."

"You're on."

(Remember plays)

"And his partner, accompanied by Shadow and Discord. From the Gates of Hell, New Jersey; Kid Kaos!"

"But guys the question is not if they could work together it's who's their opponents gonna be?"

"The back is full of tag teams that wants gold so it doesn't matter."

(Saints Row the Third theme plays)

"And their opponents, first from Stillwater, he his a member of the Third Street Saints, Johnny Gat!"

"Hey it's Johnny Gat. I wonder if I could get his autograph?"

"After the show Brock."

"Well Johnny Gat will face these to but who's his tag team partner?"

(The Devil is a Lie by Rick Ross plays)

"And his partner, accompanied by Vergil, Dante!"

"Looks like this is a random team up tonight."

"It appears that way Brock."

Match Three: Brian Van Vorst and Kid Kaos vs. Johnny Gat and Dante

After much debating from both sides, it was decided the Brian and Johnny will start the match. The two circled each other before they went into a collar and elbow tie up. Johnny got the advantage by putting Brian in a headlock and moved to his corner. Dante tag himself in and both him and Gat whipped Brian into the ropes but unknown to the the other guys Kid tagged himself in. On the return, Brian ducked the double elbow attempt and managed to hit a double clothesline but at the same time Kid hit and double chop block.

"I'm not sure if that was intentional but was a nice move."

"Looks like someone is going to pay me."

The ref told Brian to leave the ring as Kid went after Dante. Kid began to stomp on Dante before hitting a strong stomp to the midsection causing Dante to pop up. Kid to advantage of this and hit a shining wizard to Dante; Kid goes for the pin.

"1...2.." Johnny break up the pin. Gat began to attack Kid only for Brian to save Kid. Soon both Kid and Brian began to go after Johnny and Dante. They managed to clothesline them out the ring to much of the crowds enjoyment.

"Wow! This may be temporary but Brian and Kid make a good team!"

Brian and Kid look at each other for a brief moment before rebounding off the ropes and diving on Dante and Gat.

"Wow this match is getting good. Find out who wins after the break."

*commercial break*

*Super Smash Bros. Universe commercial*

Returning, Brian had Dante in an armbar as he tagged in Kid.

"Welcome back everyone and during the break, Kid Kaos and Brian Van Vorst has been working very well together."

"Yeah. They were hitting some amazing tag team manoeuvres."

Kid and Brian pick Dante for a suplex and hit a brainbuster.

"And another great move from these two." Kid goes for the pin.

"1...2" kick out

Kid made his way to the top rope but Dante met Kid on the top and managed to hit a superplex.

"Now that's how you stop someones' momentum."

Both men crawled to their corner to get a tag. And in a surprise twist, Brian began to rally the fans for Kid to get the tag along with Discord and Shadow.

Both men make the tag and Johnny and Brian began to duke it out. Soon Brian got the upper hand with a flurry of punches. Brian hit a quick inverted atomic drop and went for Rising Fury but Johnny dodged it. Gat took advantage of Brian's mistake and tried to suplex him but Brian kneed Gat on the head. As Gat staggered

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. he got hit with Bow to Kaos. As Johnny managed to stay stand but as hit with a Superman Punch from Brian.

"Wow that was probably the best move in this match."

Brian was about to go for the pin until Dante entered the ring. Both Kid and Brian moved out the way of Dante causing him to rebound off the ropes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. only for Brian to hit Rising Fury. As Dante was falling Kid put Dante on his shoulders and hit Kaos Slam; Brian pins Johnny.

"1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners, Brian Van Vorst and Kid Kaos!"

"Ha, pay up L."

"Fine."

Brian got up and was face to face with Kid Kaos. Kid turned his back to Brian but before he could leave, Brian turned him around, kicked him in the midsection and hit Rising Revaluation on Kid. Brian stood above Kid making a belt motion as Rise plays and Shadow and Discord dragged Kid out the ring.

"Well that was awkward but nevertheless Brian and Kid have earned their rematch for the United States Championship."

(Backstage)

Black Star is making his way to the ring with Tsubaki along with him.

"Well up next it's Blackstar in action in the final first round match."

"And after that it's the match everyone has been waiting for. Ichigo vs. Mordecai in a steel cage."

"Aw man things are getting good."

*commercial break*

(Interview area)

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now Ichigo, you face Mordecai in a steel cage tonight, how do you feel about this?"

"Well Sierra, if you remember, Mordecai still has a very serious concussion. So when that cage closes, not only will I stay champion but I'll make sure Mordecai doesn't wrestle again."

(Ringside)

Black Star is already in the ring as Never Lose Myself plays.

"Welcome back and we are just about to start our final first round match."

"Already advancing in the tournament are Shadow, Bobby Mitchell, Dean Emblem, Wolf Emblem and DJ Zeke."

"But who will take the last spot in this tournament?"

(What's up plays)

Scottdizzle and DJ Zeke comes out but without a microphone.

"And his opponent being accompanied by DJ Zeke, he is the Dirty North MC, Scottdizzle!"

"The Dirty North MC?"

"I'm just as confused as you Brock."

Match Four: Black Star vs. Scottdizzle

Scottdizzle tried to go straight after Black Star but Black Star caught him and hit a belly to belly suplex. They both got up as Scott tried to go after Black Star again. This time, Black Star countered with an arm drag. Scott got back up and swung wildly only for Black Star to duck under and hit a German suplex; Black Star goes for the pin.

"1...2.." kick out

Scott rolled out the ring to regroup. Black Star on the other hand, decided to take flight and hit a slingshot crossbody.

"We got us a flying Star guys."

"Black Star hits a picture perfect crossbody."

Black Star began to high five fans with front row seats before tossing Scott back in the ring. Black Star made his way to the top rope as Scott stayed motionless. Black Star stood on the top rope for a moment to soak in the cheers from the fans

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and hit Assassin's Way(warrior's way like Low Ki) from the top rope.

"What a move from the top rope!"

"Black Star may have one it here!"

Black Star goes for the pin

"1...2..." DJ Zeke break up the pin and causes the disqualification. Soon DJ Zeke began to beat down Black Star with the help of Scottdizzle.

"Now this is just disgusting."

"Hey, this is what makes good television."

They were planning for something big until Soul came down to the ring. Soul went straight after DJ Zeke before Scott got involved. Soul managed to fight them off just long enough for Black Star to get back up to go after Scott. The two fought until they managed to clothesline them out the ring. Soul and Black Star stood in victory as Jessica Rabbit spoke.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Black Star!"

Black Star began to celebrate as Tsubaki and Soul clapped for him.

"Well Black Star takes the final spot in the tournament."

(In the GM's office)

EMoney and TigerMasters are exhausted from their fight.

"Looks like we're evenly matched," TM said

"Yeah."

The two began to look at the room and notice the damage they caused.

"Man, I do NOT envy the person who has to clean this up."

"I hear that," the two GM's ran out the office to their respective cars.

*commercial break*

"The following match is a steel cage match. The only way you can win is by pinfall, submission or by escaping the cage with both feet hitting the floor."

_You think you know me. _

(Metalingus plays)

Introducing first, Mordecai!"

"Well it's time for hell to be unleashed in that metal structure."

"Kinda an oxymoron but you're right. Both Mordecai and Ichigo spoke some pretty big words."

"I hope there's a fork near by because one of them will have to eat their words."

(Bleach first theme plays)

"And his opponent, he is the current King of the Mountain champion, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"And here comes the champ."

"Earlier tonight, Ichigo said that he'll make sure Mordecai doesn't wrestle again."

"That will be some feat if he pulls it off."

Main Event: Mordecai vs. Ichigo. Steel cage match for the King of the Mountain Championship.

The cage door closed as the match began. Both men wasted little time as they went after each other with punches and kick. Ichigo got the upper hand with a kick to the midsection followed by a DDT.

"And a DDT from Ichigo."

"Mordecai better be careful in there."

Ichigo told the ref to open the door but Mordecai hit him with a clubbing blow to the back of the head. Mordecai dragged Ichigo back into the cage as the door closed. Mordecai pick up Ichigo's legs and slingshot him into the corner. Mordecai wrapped his arms around Ichigo and hit an aggressive German suplex.

"Looks like Mordecai is getting that revenge he wanted."

"So much for making Mordecai unable to wrestle."

Mordecai pick up Ichigo and tossed him into one side of the cage. As Ichigo staggered back, Mordecai tossed him into the other side of the cage. This went on for a bit until fell motionless. Mordecai dragged Ichigo to the center of the ring and pinned him.

"1...2.." kick out

"Mordecai almost had the pin."

"Well there are two other ways to win this match."

Mordecai, on cue, decided to try another way to win the match. Mordecai grabbed the cage and began to climb up. Ichigo got up and noticed Mordecai's escape attempt. Ichigo grabbed Mordecai from the cage and slammed him down on the mat; Ichigo goes for the cover.

"1.." kick out.

"And Ichigo slams Mordecai onto the mat."

"During my time in the ring, hitting the mat from the cage truly hurts."

Ichigo gets up as well as Mordecai. Ichigo goes for a clothesline but Mordecai countered with a hip toss. Ichigo got back up and tried for another clothesline but Mordecai kick Ichigo in the midsection and followed it with a side effect.

"And Mordecai hits a great side effect. Can he win the King of the Mountain Championship or will Ichigo prevail? Find out after the break."

*commercial break*

*Hyrule Heros commercial*

Returning, Ichigo is slowly getting up as Mordecai drags himself to the cage door.

"Welcome back everyone and moments before we came back Ichigo hit a HUGE side slam from the top rope."

"That's right Clank, Mordecai tried to escape the cage but Ichigo get up to the top rope and nails Mordecai."

Mordecai was inches way from the cage door but Ichigo dragged him away and began to stomp on him. After one final stomp made his way to the door. As the door opened, Ichigo slowly went to the door as he looked back at Mordecai. As Ichigo stared at the door, he suddenly decided to climb the cage instead.

"What's Ichigo doing? He could have just walked through the door."

"Ichigo is making a statement here."

Mordecai final got up as Ichigo was already at the top. Mordecai ran up the top rope

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and managed to get to the top of the cage with Ichigo.

"Woah! Mordecai made it to top the cage."

"That is impressive."

Mordecai and Ichigo were fighting on the top of the cage until Mordecai pushed Ichigo off the top to the crowd delight. Mordecai took a small breather from the small fight as the crowd waited for Mordecai to win.

"Breath after you win the match you idiot."

"Hey, that was a lot of energy needed to push him off."

Mordecai got himself together as Ichigo dragged himself to the cage door. As Mordecai was about to climb down, Rigby came out from the back with security following him. Security held Rigby back as Ichigo got closer and closer to victory. Mordecai got an idea, he stood on the cage

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. and jumped off the cage and landed on Rigby and the security guards.

"Here's your winner and the new King of the Mountain champion, Mordecai!"

"OH MY! MORDECAI TOOK A HUGE RISK AND CAME OUT WITH A HUGE REWARD!"

Mordecai made his way up the ramp as the referee handed him his champion belt.

"Well that was a great ending to an amazing night. Until next time, I'm Brock."

"I'm Clank."

"And I'm Mr.L saying L-ater."


End file.
